All I Do Is Think About You
by GerardWay'sFanClub
Summary: Formerly, The Letters of Ron and Hermione. After a series of events, Hermione declares hers and Ron's friendship over. But what happens when Ron develops a weak spot for a particular Hufflepuff who happens to be Hermione's friend? HGRW HPGW Story gets
1. Spiders, Kissing, and Teeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.**

**Chapter 1**

**Spiders, Kissing, and Teeth**

When Hermione walked into the common room Saturday morning, she saw Ron and Ginny sitting on the floor, huddled over something, and talking quietly.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione.

Ginny looked at her with a very serious expression. "Mum is sick, and the poor thing has no one to help her."

However, Ron didn't look up at her as he spoke. "Yeah, with Dad at work and Percy's head being 10 times bigger than normal, she'll still have to do everything while she's sick."

"I'm so sorry. I hope she feels better."

Hermione felt very foolish of her comment considering she said the same thing to her neighbours whom she particularly didn't like.

Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Thanks, Hermione. We're going home for Christmas holidays to help her around the house."

Hermione went to sit at a tabled to do twice as much than what was required for her classes. Ron and Ginny had stopped talking, and Ron seemed to be staring into space. Ginny drooped onto Ron's shoulder fast asleep. Ron pushed her off and headed to the Great Hall.

More Gryffindors starting heading to the Great Hall, stepping over Ginny who was sleeping like a strange-shaped rock. Hermione overachieved some more before she coincidently fell asleep because the author commander her to. So there.

Hermione woke up on the floor with her back aching. _How'd I get down here, _she thought to herself. She trudged to the 7th year girls' dormitory, still half asleep. When she got there she saw Parvati and Lavender staring at her with looks of disgust.

Hermione, still too tired to care, said a quick hello and sat on her bed.

"What do you think YOU'RE doing?" Parvati said with utter disgust.

"Sitting on my bed… if you don't mind, girls."

Lavender folder her arms and looked hard at Hermione. "You're not supposed to be in here until next year."

"What are you talking about! I'm no going to be here next year."

"Oh. Are you running off with your boyfriend?" I was really starting to hate Parvati more that I already did.

"Viktor is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Have you gone mad, Ginny? Aren't you still going out with the famous Harry Potter?"

With eyes as big as saucers, Hermione's hand slowly went up to her hair. Her straight silky hair. Her straight, silky, RED hair. She, Hermione Granger, was now Ginny Weasley.

"Oh… my… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

**:Common Room:**

Ginny abruptly woke up to what sounded like… herself? She found it weird that she woke up in Hermione's seat, by Hermione's stuff, in Hermione's… clothes? She crossed her fingers on her left hand and reach toward her head with her right hand… and screamed.

When Hermione heard, well, herself scream she ran downstairs. Hermione and Ginny gaped wordlessly at each other.

Just than Harry and Ron walked down from their dormitory.

"What's with all the yelling?" Harry asked "Ginny" (a/n: snicker, snicker).

"Um… uh… a… a spider," stuttered Hermione.

"But it's dead, now," Ginny quickly added, seeing the colour drain from her brother's face.

"You about to head down to breakfast?" Harry asked "Ginny", peaking her on the lips (a/n: snicker, snicker).

"Ewww!" Hermione exclaimed. She pushed Harry back and ran upstairs to brush her teeth.

"She… didn't mean that," said Ginny to a hurt Harry.

**:Upstairs:**

"Why the hell did you did that for, Hermione! You're in my body! Remember!" Ginny said to Hermione who was furiously scrubbing her tongue.

"I'm sorry, Ginny, but I couldn't take kissing Harry; he's like my brother! I know I overreacted. What if he tries to kiss me again?"

"I really don't want you kissing _my_ boyfriend even though you don't like him in that way… But he's expecting me to kiss back. I don't think he'll feel too good if I gag."

"Okay, I'll just have to stand it, but how much do you two…"

"No! you will absolutely NOT snog _my_ boyfriend! No matter how much he asks yo, you WILL always let him down gently!"

"Of course, I'm going to reject him for _that_! I was going to ask how much do you two spend time together! I'm obviously going to have to do both of our homework assignments…"

"Oh. Well it seems to me that being you is going to be so easy! Everyone practically worships you, Hermione."

"I'm not letting you off _that_ easy, Ginny. You WILL take notes, and at least attempt to do my homework. I'll correct it."

"And who's gonna make me do it?"

"Do it, or I'll break up with Harry."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes, I will. It wouldn't worry me a bit."

"Do it, and I'll hurt Ron's feelings. Trust me, I'm his sister, I know how to rip out his heart." Ginny stormed off to go change.

"Don't wiggle your hips like that, Ginny! I don't walk like that!"

"Don't walk like a guy!" Ginny yelled back.

By the time Hermione and Ginny got to breakfast, Ron and Harry were already seated.

"Hey, Harry," said Ginny as she sat by Harry.

"What are you doing, Hermione? You usually sit by Ron."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and switched places.

Breakfast went by quietly. Hermione, no knowing how to talk to Harry, picked at her food. Ginny, trying not to act like Ron's sibling, keep randomly stabbing her food.

On the way back to the Gryffindor common room, Hermione wasn't too content with holding Harry's hand. As a friendly reminder, Ginny stomped on her foot which got Hermione very irritated.

Hermione suddenly stopped walking and turned toward Harry.

"I need to tell you something, Harry."

"Don't do it, Hermione!" Ginny yelled.

* * *

Ronald Trump is on hold for now (computer difficulties).

I know this plot is totally over done, but **I** haven't done it yet, so I'm gonna do it anyway.

Please review! I don't usually do cliff hangers, but I'm doing this so more people will review! Remember, that I never continue with a story if I don't get at least 6 reviews? If no one reviews, it tells me no one likes it so… yeah. So please review.

Arrivederci

GerardWay'sFanClub


	2. The Hermione Dance

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

**The Hermione Dance**

"Why haven't we told the Headmistress yet?" Ginny asked Hermione a week after the switch.

"I just don't feel right talking deeply with McGonagal. I do think she's very intelligent and wise, but I'm still getting over…"

"I understand," Ginny interrupted.

**:Across the Gryffindor common room:**

Harry was in an armchair watching Hermione and Ginny sitting at a table whispering while Ron took over a whole couch.

"It's so weird," Harry said slowly," Ginny seems to be sorta resistant of me."

"I don't know about that, but Hermione seems kinda… stupid, especially lask week."

"Yeah, Ginny told me she might be around Hermione a lot more, and she couldn't tell me why."

"Then Hermione yelled, 'Don't do it, Hermione!' then started that long-winded pointless speech on the importance of speaking in third person. Over the past week I've started to develop a resentment for Hermione."

"What's this, Ron? Is your love for Hermione dying?" Harry commented, laughing his head off.

"Are you bringing up last year again?"

"Ell, that scene with Lavender…"

"Don't bring up Lavender. I'm trying to forget the whole thing. Me and Hermione were just _closer_ friends, but now she's kinda annoying. She reminds me of Ginny."

"And Ginny's so absorbed in homework like… _Hermione!_"

"Harry's eyes suddenly wide as he finally got it. Ron's eyes… didn't.

"Hey, Hermione, could you come here?" Harry called across the common room.

Both of them got up and walked over. When the real Hermione realized her mistake and headed back to the table.

"No, stay Ginny. Stand up, Ron. Let Ginny stand near you."

Everyone was thoroughly confused but did as they were told. After they were in their places, Harry kissed "Hermione" right on the lips. "Ginny" finally realized why she was near Ron as he leapt at Harry. She caught him just in time.

"What are you doing, Ginny! Harry just cheated on you with Hermione in plain view!"

Hermione had a choice. She could indeed admit to Ron and Harry that they had switched lives or they could wait… they had to wait. They had to find out why they switched and how to switch back… after all it could be dark magic.

"Ginny" forcefully shoved Ron to the floor and slapped "Hermione" across the face. "Hermione" stood in shock for a second before pulling "Ginny's" hair.

As "Ginny" preceded to strangle "Hermione" Harry attempted to break them apart. _I guess I was wrong_, Harry thought.

When they broke apart Hermione was certainly calmer than Ginny. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to Harry.

"After the events that happened I think it's best that we separate for a while. It's just a separation. I won't see any other guys, and promise me you won't see anyone."

"Hermione's" knees buckled, and she fell to the ground. Ron turned pale from the shock of her sobbing.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?"

"I… I just thought that they would be together forever. I didn't WANT them to break up in these few weeks of… of INSANITY!

Harry and Ron exchanged looks. Ron caught "Hermione" just before she attacked "Ginny" and carried her with ease to the hospital wing.

Ron and Harry explained "Hermione's" temporary insanity which wasn't hard to do since she was attempting to escape from Ron while sobbing uncontrollably.

Ginny was left in the hospital wing overnight to calm down. Also, for some reason there were to be no wands in the hospital wing. Something about a dangerous situation…

Ginny was released early morning, but by then everyone had heard of her temporal insanity. Rumours were going around about "Hermione" cracking under the pressure of being a perfect student. People who saw her fit swore she was possessed by Voldemort.

The real Hermione was of course furious at Ginny and embarrassed of the rumours about her… and Ginny. Since she separated from Harry, girls had been trying to swoon over Harry. Harry seemed almost… emotionless. Everyone seemed a little disgruntled against her for Making Famous Harry Potter emotionless and short-tempered.

As Ginny trudged into the common room still kinda whacked out, Hermione, who had been waiting for her, stormed up.

"What's your problem, Ginny! You completely ruined my reputation! Everyone thinks I can break down at any time! They don't want to be around a psycho!"

"Oh! So, it okay that no one wants to speak to me because 'I' made the Famous Harry Potter a famous pain in the ass! How could you break us up!"

"I told him it was just temporarily. You know, until we switch back, that's all."

"_Temporarily_! You broke my boyfriend's heart _temporarily_! You're in my body for one week, and you ruin my life!"

"_Your_ life is ruined! Don't you know the school rule of insanity? The first sign of insanity puts you in the hospital wing. The second sign gives you a psychiatrist trained in St. Mungo's (a/n: I have no idea what the hospital name is, please tell me), and the third sign sends you home until you're diagnosed same!"

"Well, in that case…," said Ginny.

Ginny went to the entrance of the girls' and boys' dormitory and yelled for them to climb downstairs. As the group gathered downstairs Ginny stood on top of a table.

"Hey, Gryffindors! Look at me! I'm doing the Hermione dance!" And she preceded to do crazy moves that Hermione might do if she was having a seizure.

Two (unknown) 7th year Gryffindors ran off and soon came back with Headmistress McGonagal. She conjured robes to bound "Hermione" who fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Hermione was mortified at the sight of herself squirming on the ground laughing like a person of mental instability.

"Excuse me," said Hermione as she approached the new Headmistress. "She's just going to get a specially trained psychiatrist, right?"

"Not exactly, Miss Weasley. Miss Granger's a special case. I may have to go beyond the rules."

"What do you mean!"

* * *

I don't have any romance yet, but the full blast awkward romance will definitely be in chapter 5... Sorry. The first 4 chapters are pretty general. This may also turn out to be a Ginny/Harry story since they broke up.

Right here I usually put a random question… Quick! Think of a line! Whether it's funny or very serious, please tell me one!

I read all of your reviews, and I'm not allowed to thank you individually, but thank you SO much for reviewing. I do appreciate you all, but I'm particularly excited that **legolascrazy17** reviewed before updating one of my favourite fan fictions! I haven't been able to review (I secretly get on the internet and read when I'm not supposed to), but I hope I will later.

Please review… even you want to say that the story sucks… or you like my website (please check it out and sign my guest book).

I LOVE MCR MORE!

Arrivederci

GerardWay'sFanClub


	3. Brotherly Love

**Disclaimer: See chapter 2 to see chapter 1.**

**Chapter 3**

**Brotherly Love**

Hermione had been sitting in the common room for a bit over three hours. Right before she fell asleep, Ginny trudged into the common room as she had done 3 hours before.

"You just won't let me sleep, will you, Ginny? I stayed up all night after Ron had carried you out, and I've been waiting 3 hours after that mortifying episode!"

"I am truly sorry, Hermione, but after breaking Harry's heart, you deserve it."

"I didn't feel happy doing it! Anyway, before you left with McGonagal she said she was going beyond the insanity rule. What did she do?"

"She said my insanity came from being pressured to perfection by people around me. So, I will see the psychiatrist once a month, while I'm 'insane', but I will be in solitary detention every weekend until I'm 'sane'."

Hermione fell back into the couch. "What! This is truly the worst week of my life."

"The detentions are so I can do my homework alone. The good part is that I get to spend my 3-hour detention in the library. I need it because your homework is so difficult! But don't worry, Hermione, I'll get you out of this."

"Thank goodness it's Saturday. I feel too sick to go to class."

Ron came down the boys' staircase clearly having just woke up.

"Where's Harry?" "Hermione" asked Ron.

"I don't know… woke me up early… get eaten by giant squid," Ron muttered groggily.

The real Ginny excused herself to go find Harry while the real Hermione sat on the couch uncomfortably.

_Act like Ginny_, Hermione kept saying to herself.

"How is it that your hair is more out of place now then it is after you play Quidditch?" Hermione was mentally hitting herself, but she knew it was something Ginny would say.

Ron gently shoved her and plopped down next to her.

The moment Ron shoved her, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She found it weird because Ron had just shoved her, but she felt the same way she did last year when…

Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry noisily entering the common room. When he saw "Ginny" he hung his head and hurried to the boys dormitory.

Suddenly, Hermione knew how Ginny felt. Harry's sudden and unsuspecting entrance made her think of the year before again. She remembered how it felt to see Ron and Lavender all over each other. She remembered her heart… breaking. She looked at Ron, who had fallen asleep again, and smiled. She knew how to make it up to Ginny.

Hermione found Harry looking at a picture of him and Ginny after he kissed her the first time at the celebration party. When he saw her, he flipped the frame down.

"Hi, Harry. Feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm fine," Harry lied, hanging his head again.

"No. You're not. I can tell when you're lying. Your close friends can, too. I know you're falling into a slight depression state. You probably think I've moved on, but I haven't. it broke my heart, too, to break up with you, but it's for a good reason. I lo… care for you."

"Care? So does Hermione. You're not saying much…"

Hermione just couldn't continue acting like Ginny. It was impossible to tell Harry that she loved him. She did love him but just as a brother.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ginny?"

"Remember yesterday how calm I was when I broke up with you and how 'Hermione' broke down and cried?"

"That's all I've been thinking about."

"That's because… I'm not Ginny. I'm Hermione. That fight I started yesterday was just an act so Ron wouldn't find out. I figured if I told you, you might tell Ron. Otherwise, I would have told you about it last Friday when it happened."

Harry's jaw dropped as he tried to grasp everything Hermione had just said.

"I… I… I was right. So, you're Ginny, now, and Ginny is you. It's very confusing when you think about it…" Harry held his had for a second. "So, Ginny still loves me?"

Hermione felt very uncomfortable talking with him about Ginny. "Yeah, I guess. I'm sure she does. Before I go and before you go talk to Ginny, you have to promise you won't tell Ron. I don't want him to worry or get mad about me not telling him."

"You really care about Ron's feelings, don't you?" Harry commented as he smirked at Hermione.

Hermione blushed and left the room.

**:Common Room:**

Hermione walked over to the sleeping figure of Ron. She noticed how cute he looked in his state of deep sleep. After searching over the common room for any people, she gently stroked Ron's face. When his eyes suddenly opened, she pulled back and fell backwards on her hand. They stared at each other for a second. Hermione's heart was beating so fast that she hadn't focused on her broken wrist.

"What are you doing!" Ron asked with brotherly disgust.

Hermione regained Ginny's confident composure and plastered an annoyed-at-my-older-brother look on her face.

"I was trying to figure out what's wrong with your face! It's amazing how there are 6 boys and 1 girl in our family, and you got all the ugly."

Ron looked at "Ginny" a moment before heading back to the boys' dormitory. With Ron gone, Hermione's heart slowed down, and when her heart slowed down, the pain in her wrist came.

Ron came back down after a moment with his wand in his hand, clearly showing that his intentions were to jinx his sister. After he saw "Ginny" clutching her wrist and grimacing in pain, he pocketed his wand rushed to her side.

"What's wrong with your wrist?"

"I landed on it when I fell back. I think it's broken."

"Let's take you to the hospital wing."

On the way to the hospital, Ron kept "Ginny's" wrist parallel to the ground. Hermione felt her spine tingle.

Once In the hospital, instead of leaving, he stayed with "his sister" until Madam Pomfrey bandaged her wrist.

"Ron, you are a great big brother," complimented "Ginny" as she and Ron walked back to the common room.

"Who are you?" Ron said back with his famous lopsided grin (a/n: which I think would be very hot!).

Hermione blushed. "I am capable of giving compliments occasionally, you know."

They were silent for a moment before Ron laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"We actually had a moment. When we go home for Christmas we'll tell Mum about our brotherly/sisterly moment, and she'll be healed in a second."

Hermione's face fell. She had almost forgotten that she was in the youngest Weasley's body. Sometimes she wished she could be like Ginny, and have the confidence to talk to Ron.

Back at the common room it was finally crowded like it usually was on Saturdays. A few people were gathered around tables chatting away. Hermione saw a couple over on a couch engaging in… couple things. Ron didn't.

She shoved Ron back through the portrait hole (a/n: I'm a purist), and quickly put a light but sturdy armchair in front of it. She then proceeded to tear the snogging couple apart.

"Do you two busy-bodies know that Ron was this close to seeing you two at it?" Hermione held her fingers a millimetre apart.

Harry and Ginny hung their heads in disappointment.

"Obviously, Harry told you that he knew, Ginny. I know it's been over a week, but could you two control yourselves until we're back to normal! I would very much appreciate it if people didn't think that you and I were snogging, Harry!"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I never intended to make a scene," Ginny did her famous feel-sorry-for-me face.

"It's not working, Ginny. You're in my body."

"I can't wait until we switch back. I think I lost a hairbrush in your hair."

"And yours is falling all over the place."

"And my hair… rocks," said The Boy-Who-Lived.

The two girls laughed at Harry's off the all comment.

Apparently, someone moved the chair because Ron came in looking fumed.

"What was that for!"

"Hermione" looked a "Ginny" oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"When we climbed into the portrait hole (a/n: again… I'm a purist which means that I see everything as it was written, NOT as it was portrayed in the movie) Ginny pushed me back through and trapped me outside!"

The real Hermione looked at Ginny and mouthed, "Monday, we tell McGonagal."

Ginny nodded and whispered something long in Harry's ear.

"We'll be in the library," Harry suddenly announced.

Harry and "Hermione" rushed off and out of the common room.

Ron shook his head at "Ginny" and headed to his dormitory. Hermione got Ginny's school books from upstairs and sat down at a vacant table to complete it.

About 15 minutes later, Ron came back down with books in hands. Hermione jumped about a metre in the air when he slammed books on the table.

"Keep an eye on these. I'm off to the library to the library for just a second."

Hermione did some sort of a hand movement which couldn't really be called a wave. After Ron came back 20 minutes later she did the same hand movement, but she didn't finish it when she saw the look on his face.

"Why do you look so sad, Ron?"

"It's Hermione…"

Hermione's eyes widen. She completely forgot that Harry and Ginny were in the library together. _What were they doing!

* * *

The cliff hangers are for you hoping that you will review with all that pent up excitement, but you haven't, so afraid that I would continue with the story unless I get at least 6 reviews. GOOD reviews. I doesn't make me feel good inside when people say, 'Your story sucks. It was a waste of time even reading 3 chapters." If you don't like it, please don't read it. It's not hard to just keep your insults to yourself, then hurt other people's feelings. I do accept constructive criticism (not something like, "It was all bad. Rewrite everything)._

Thank you so much to those who complimented my story. I've tried to detail this chapter more. I read through it trying to proofread. I caught some words, but it's not easy to proofread what you wrote.

Sorry if I sound mean and demanding. My friend just moved to Texas permanently and that's got me kinda bitter. And it's 11 'o clock at night and I just got home from a football game (band: clarinet).

Please review if you like the story.

Arrivederci!


	4. Harry's NotSoSecret Admirer

**Disclaimer: See chapter 3 to see chapter 2 to see chapter 1. Or go straight to chapter 1. I don't care.**

**Chapter 4**

**Harry's Not-So-Secret Admirer**

"What exactly were Harry and Hermione doing in the library, Ron?" Hermione asked fearing the answer.

"I don't know. They were looking through a stack of books."

"Why are you so sad?"

"I begged Hermione for her homework, but she wouldn't give in. so, I'm gonna fail my assignment, then Mum's gonna find out, and that will put more stress on her!"

Hermione smiled and laughed. She actually laughed until she cried. She briefly explained to Ron that she had just suddenly remembered a hilarious joke. When asked to tell it she said she got it from a book and dashed off to the library.

She found Harry and Ginny doing exactly what Ron had said. She sighed, relieved that they had been to control themselves. Then she marched over to them and tried hard to keep her voice down to a whisper.

"I am very happy that you two are reading, but if you two go off together, I want to know why! Just until we're back to normal. I was worried that Ron might have seen you two engaging in what you were doing in the common room! If Ron saw…"

Harry and Ginny grinned knowingly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, forced another chair between Harry and Ginny, and sat down.

"So, what are you trying to look up?" Hermione picked up a piece of parchment that had her own handwriting on it (a/n: assuming that when they switched bodies they got each other's pattern of writing).

As Hermione red the parchment, Harry and Ginny took turns speaking.

"Well, I know we're telling McGonagall in two days about our situation, but Harry and I are trying to figure our what caused this and if it's dark magic or not."

"I found this book entitled The Difference Between Spells and Enchantments by Barnum Holifarth. As you know spells have to be said out loud or wordlessly. Enchantments are bewitched items. There also was a section on Spontaneous magic that happens randomly. There's a few Spontaneous magic situations, and every one was listed. There was noting about switching bodies. So, then we narrowed down this situation to either some sort of enchantment or a spell."

Harry handed the book he had referred to over to Hermione.

"Thanks to updated encyclopaedia volumes of spells, I discovered that there is a spell to switch bodies."

Ginny placed the 'S' encyclopaedia on top of the spells and enchantments book in Hermione's lap.

"I found the counter spell edition of Ginny's book. There is a counter spell, but it's only effective if the person who cast the spell in the first place does it. Every wizard in the world could say the counter spell, but if the person who cast it doesn't, it's pointless."

Harry put another 'S' encyclopaedia on top of Ginny's. Hermione felt her lap become numb.

"The body switching spell is a close range spell which means that the person who cast the original spell was in the same room as us at the time."

Ginny added another book to Hermione's lap.

"The body switching spell is not classified as dark magic, but it does require a lot of power. It's sort of like casting a Patronus, it requires a powerful witch or wizard. Or a thirteen year old wizard who's been through a hell of a lot of problems."

Hermione smiled, but grimace soon afterwards when Harry placed the book on the pile which was up to her nose.

Ginny sighed. "So, we have all the facts. All we need to find now is a powerful witch or wizard who is allowed in the Gryffindor tower. We think it might be a 6th or 7th year Gryffindor. It's all we can come up with these clues."

"Well, I couldn't come up with anything better. I'm sure Headmistress McGonagall will get to the bottom of this. This is great guys. Thanks doing this," said Hermione as she piled the books on the table one by one and pocketed the parchment.

The three of them sat in an awkward silence for a moment. Harry and Ginny were wondering if there was somewhere they could go were no one would see them. Hermione first thought of what to tell McGonagall in two days, but her thoughts soon drifted to other things.

"I wonder if I should tell Ron?"

Harry and Ginny looked at Hermione funny.

"Did I ju7st say that out loud?" Hermione felt her face get very hot.

Harry dismissed himself to tune up his Firebolt. Hermione left and walked slowly down the hall.

"You know, Hermione, sometimes I ask myself what did I do to deserve someone so great like Harry. You know how everyone has read about him in volumes of books? Of course, I was amazed by him, but you know with my family's condition… I never thought he would even see me. When I heard he was going to Hogwarts I was so excited and thought that maybe he would see me. I almost had a heart attack when I was put in Gryffindor."

"I remember that! You were shaking so much when you sat down."

"I was glad he wasn't there to see me in such a state. Going on, I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world when he rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. And I admit that I mentally kicked myself for saying yes to Neville three years ago. Sometimes I wonder, 'Why did he pick me?'. Now, I know that opposites really do attract… and no one can resist a Weasley."

"You got that right," Hermione muttered under her breathe.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Maybe…"

**:Meanwhile, Back in the Common Room** (a/n: god, I sound like a comic book)

Ron had been staring at a blank piece of parchment for about 20 minutes. He figured he would wait about 5 more minutes before taking a break from… sitting. Harry came into the common room, briefly acknowledged Ron, then went up to the boys' dormitory. He came back down a few moments later holding a box of chocolates. He dropped it onto Ron's parchment and put a note on top of it.

To: Harry Potter

Hey! Just wanted to congratulate you for winning all o your Quidditch games! I never got a chance to tell you, but I was down in Hogsmeade and I got some chocolate for you. You don't really know me, but you did bump into me in October!

-Amelia Telson

"They look questionable," commented Harry.

Ron opened the box and sniffed the chocolates. "That's definitely Fred and George's love potion chocolate. I remembered how it smelled from last year."

Hermione and Ginny meandered through the portrait hole. Harry and Ron were still talking over the chocolate.

"Hey, Ginny. Hey, Hermione," said Ron and Harry in unison. Harry winked at Ginny. Luckily, Ron didn't see. Luckily, Ron didn't see the aggravated un-Hermione-like gesture she gave Harry for acting out.

"What you got there?" Ginny asked them cheerfully.

"Just some... chocolate. We were going to throw it away. It's not very good," Ron rubbed his neck and looked over at Harry.

"I'll take it if you want it properly disposed. The confiscation bin in the head girl's bedroom has a daily shredder. I… um, Hermione's very in with her, so she'll take it." Hermione gave Ginny the chocolate as she realized she was throwing obvious clues. Of course, Ron's no one to immediately (or ever) pick up obvious clues.

"Well," Ron started standing up, "Can I borrow your broomstick kit, Harry?"

"Sure, I'll show you the best way to straighten the tail. If you angle the end just a bit, it gives you a bit of a boost."

The two boys headed to the boys' dormitory in a deep discussion about brooms and whatnot. Ginny opened the box and picked up a chocolate. Hermione grabbed the box and slapped the chocolate out of Ginny's hand.

"Don't you dare. I got a cavity over the summer. My parents were furious and made me cut back on sweets."

Ginny huffed, slightly mad. "I'm going upstairs to try and sort out your hair. I was serious when I said I lost a brush in your hair. Knock right… here." Ginny pointed to a specific spot in her hair. When Hermione knocked she sure enough heard the sound of her hardwood brush handle.

Hermione stood with her mouth wide open while Ginny bounced up the stairs. Hermione looked at the table Ron was sitting at. Of course he had left his stuff all over the place. She looked at the box of chocolates biting her bottom lip. She put one in her mouth and hurriedly ate it before gathering Ron's things. As she headed to the boys' dormitory someone entered the common room when the person spoke she recognized his voice as Neville's. She waved over her back without turning to face him.

The first think she saw was Ron sniffing his broom.

"What are you doing!" she asked completely grossed out.

"Sniffing," he replied.

Hermione scoffed and threw his stuff at him. She hurried to the head girl's room to drop off the chocolate.

It had been a long day and Hermione was exhausted. She trudged to the 6th year girls' dormitory and dropped on Ginny's bed without undressing. After tuning out a pointless adventure story courtesy of Luna, she soon fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning in a giddy mood. There was on though on her mind. One thing she absolutely had to do. She whispered to herself, "I'm gonna snog Ron."

* * *

This was a little bit longer then the other chapters! Again, I'm asking for a minimum of 6 good reviews (from different people, please don't review then log out, then review again).

I just got back from the fair, and I've been walking all day, and I'm pretty much stranded at the computer.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been working on a report for English class, and I've just finished it! So, I should be updating more quickly.

We got all ones at the Troy band competition! PINSON VALLEY, HERE WE COME!

A loaded god-complex cock it and pull it!

Arrivederci!

GerardWay'sFanClub (this has pretty much become my permanent name change, I can't stop loving him!)


	5. The Side Effects of Chocolate

**Disclaimer: See chapter 4. Follow directions.**

**Chapter 5**

**The Side Effects of Chocolate**

It was only five in the morning, but in her loving state, Hermione didn't care. She hummed the 'I Love Ron' song wile making her bed and dressing. She pranced to the seventh year girls' room and jumped on the bed containing a sleeping Ginny.

Ginny's screech woke up the whole room. Hermione kept jumping before she fell off and landed on the ground with a thud.

"I'm SOOOOOOOOO in love!" she yelled from the floor.

Ginny held her head before springing out of bed to stop Hermione, who had gotten off the floor and was hopping across the room. She quickly pulled Hermione out of the room as she started singing in opera tones.

Ginny shoved Hermione into an armchair. When Hermione kept jumping out of the chair, Ginny resorted to sitting on her.

"I hope you'll excuse my language later, Hermione, but what the hell is you5r problem? It's only five in the morning, and you're acting like your drunk or something."

Hermione giggled. "So…"

"Y-y-you're a-actually drunk?" Ginny stammered.

"I'M DRUNK OFF LOVE!"

Ginny slapped her hand over Hermione's mouth.

"Okay. Hermione, I will remove my hand if you calmly tell me what the hell it is your yelling about.

Ginny slowly removed her hand. Hermione let a contented sigh escape from her lips. She then crossed her legs and sat very lady-like.

"I have come to the obvious conclusion that Ronald Bilius Weasley and I, Hermione Jane Granger, are DESTINED to be together."

"Well, that's very nice, but that doesn't tell me why you're acting like this!"

Hermione threw Ginny off of her and got on a couch and started bouncing on it. "Hey, Ginny, in the muggle world there's this band called The Darkness and they sing this great song! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOVE! JUST LISTEN TO THE RHYTHM OF MY HEART! THERE'S A CHANCE WE'LL MAKE IT NOW. WE'LL KEEP ROCKING 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN! I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! OOOOOOOOH! LET'S GO!"

For the second time that morning, Hermione tripped while jumping and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Ginny sat up on the floor where Hermione had thrown her and held her head. "Okay, this has to be a spell, enchantment, or maybe a potion that has made you so… in love. Love spell… love enchantment… Love potion! You took a love potion! But you didn't know about it because you would never take an unidentified substance willingly. What did you do yesterday after I went upstairs?"

"I gave my love his books and went to bed," Hermione said dreamily still lying on the floor.

"Anything else?" Ginny asked desperately.

"Oh, yeah, I took the chocolate to the head girl's dorm."

"D-did you eat the chocolate?"

"Just one, but you don't have to worry about cavities. You're teeth are perfect."

"That's it!" Ginny half-yelled, jumping to her feet. "The chocolate had a love potion in it! This has Fred and George written all over it. There's only one problem. The person who bought the chocolate would have to alter it so the consumer will fall in love with them. Your obviously over-obsessed with Ron, but Ron was in detention that Hogsmeade weekend for accidentally punching Flitwick. So, someone must have altered the chocolate in some other way. Wow, being in your body is making me think like you, Hermione.

Hermione twitched.

"You have to stay away from Ron until this potion wears off. It wouldn't be right for me, as his sister, to suddenly snog him."

"But I can't fight my feelings! I'll try my best to stay away, but when we go to the Burrow for Christmas, nothing will hold me back!"

"Oh, God. I forgot all about that! How am I supposed to stop you from engaging in non-sisterly activities! Um, hey Hermione, I bet you couldn't write a 100 foot song about Ron!"

Hermione sat up on the ground and looked at Ginny sideways. "I bet I could write a 200 foot song."

"You're on!"

Hermione popped off the floor and stormed up to the 6th year girls' dormitory to write the incredibly long song.

Ginny, knowing Hermione didn't like being told she couldn't do something, was relieved that Hermione accepted the distraction. It was going to be hard to restrain Hermione from Ron. Her only help would be Harry.

&

Harry felt his side being prodded consistently. He bad away a person's hand without bothering to open his eyes. The hand continued to prod him in the side. Having been cranky from being awaken rudely, he found the person's arm and shoved them to the ground. Harry heard a heavy thud then soon after the sound of a hand slapping his face. He opened his eyes and started to say something, but then he saw Hermione's scowling face. He put on his most innocent can't-help-but-love-me face.

"Morning, Ginny," he whispered.

"Don't even try that innocent act. I am mad at you for shoving your girlfriend to the floor."

"Well, I didn't exactly plan for my girlfriend to wake me up at five in the morning. Wait until we're married to do that."

"I didn't plan to wake up at five in the morning either, but Hermione ate the chocolate. And what do you mean 'wait until we're married'?"

Harry chuckled and reached out for Ginny's hand. "Is that some sort of secret code? And of course we're getting married, everyone's already buying wedding gifts to preserve for a few years."

Ginny pulled her had away from Harry's grasp. "No, it's not. She ate one of the chocolates that she offered to permanently dispose of."

Harry sat up abruptly, startling Ginny. "Has she been talking about Amelia Telson? She bought the chocolate for me."

Ginny put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "No, she's actually in love with Ron. Who's Amelia Telson? Why is she buying you chocolate?"

Harry, amused at Ginny's jealousy, pulled her toward him. He grinned slyly as her.

"It's not working, Harry," Ginny said even though she was smiling. His touch still made her spine tingle and her stomach do somersaults. Harry kissed her on the nose. Ginny returned her affection by kissing him on the lips softly at first then harder, making her forget why she was there.

"This is not the time for a snogging session. I'm still in Hermione's body. If anyone woke up and saw us, we wouldn't hear the end of it."

"I know we shouldn't. it's just that these couldn't be our last few months together. The whole wizarding world is counting on me to…"

Ginny looked down at the floor sadly.

He tilted her head and looked into her eyes. "It takes a hell of a lot to kill me, Gin."

She gave him another light kiss.

"I know," she whispered into his ear.

Ginny slowly backed away from Harry's bed, their fingers still entwined. She kept backing away until their fingers separated.

&

After Ginny left, Harry crawled out of bed. He searched through his school bag for a piece of parchment and a quill. After "borrowing" Ron's ink well he hastily wrote a letter.

In the common room Ginny was half asleep in front of the fire. He attempted to sneak past her, but she turned and faced him.

"What are y-y-you doing?" Ginny yawned.

"Going down to the owlery." Harry held up the parchment. "Just telling McGonagall she should be expecting us in her office tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'm going to attempt to get back to sleep. Night." Ginny smiled tiredly and went up to bed.

Harry sighed, relieved that he had improved at making excused but he also felt bad telling half truths to someone he really loved. He ran out of the tower and through the dark halls, his steps echoing against the walls. He stopped when he heard a nearby meow. He ducked behind a suit of armour, holding his breath. He saw a small shadow approaching that might have been Mrs. Norris, but the owner of the shadow was actually Crookshanks. He popped back up and continued running. He didn't like the glow in Crookshanks' eye. What was he doing out anyway?

He was almost to the owlery when he was the real Mrs. Norris, closely followed by Filch.

Filch stared at Harry accusingly and was about to scold him when he saw the parchment in Harry's left hand. Filch nodded and continued down the hall.

Harry sighed and ran the little ways to the owlery. After a minute or two of searching, he found Hedwig.

"Same place," he whispered as the attached the letter to her leg. Hedwig nipped his finger affectionately and flew into the night sky.

On the way back to the Gryffindor tower he stopped at a window. He couldn't see well through the stained glass, but still the most visible landmark was the astronomy tower. He peered down at the base of the tower. Still visible through the stain glass was a white mist. Harry was awe-struck for a moment, then he smiled. A knowing smile.

**:Monday 4 a.m.:**

Hermione was still sitting in the common room diligently working on the "I Love Ron" song. She stopped when she heard a whispering behind her. She put her arms in the air and stretched back over the chair. Suddenly, a pair of gloved hands wrestled her gently but firmly to the floor and bound her hands and feet. She opened her mouth prepared to scream but no sound came out. The whispering she heard must have been a silencing charm. A cloth blindfold covered her eyes. A strong pair of arms picked her up and carried her off.

The kidnapper dropped her in the hall after tripping over the corner of a statue. She got her knees and hands and shuffled quickly along the hall blindly. Her captor quickly jumped to their feet and ran after her. The pair of arms grabbed her once again. He whispered in her ear in a very familiar voice.

"I didn't want to do this the hard way, but it looks like I'm gonna have to."

* * *

Questions you might be asking yourself:

_1) Why is Hermione in love with Ron and not Amelia Telson?_

_2) What did Harry write in that letter?_

_3) Why did Filch let Harry off?_

_4) What did Harry mean when he told Hedwig "same place"?_

_5) What was that white mist?_

_6) Who's kidnapping Hermione?_

I'm not going to answer these questions now, but they will be answered later in the story. I would love to know what you think will happen.

Thank you for reading, and I'm hoping for at least 6 reviews, or I won't continue. I just feel like if no one reviews, then they hate the story. Please prove me wrong.

I hope the next chapter will come more quickly! I'm done with marching band so practice won't wind me up anymore. At least until jazz band.

Arrivederci,

GerardWay'sFanClub


	6. A Little Chat With Mrs Weasley

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 5. Follow Directions.**

**Chapter 6**

**A Little Chat With Mrs. Weasley**

"Petrificus Totalus!" the familiar voice yelled.

Hermione's arm snapped to her side and her legs straightened out.

"Great," the voice muttered. "Now, I have to drag you."

Hermione felt herself being dragged for approximately half an hour. Her captor stopped for a moment before going inside another room. She lay in tears worrying what would happen to her. Would she ever see Ron again?

The petrifying spell and the silencing charm were lifted by a very familiar female voice. Her voice.

"Ginny!"

Hermione took of the blindfold. The force of the petrifying spell had broken her binds. She looked at each person in the room. McGonagall was wearing her usual emerald robes. Ginny was wearing jeans, a Weird Sisters t-shirt, a knit sweater, and new balances. Harry was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants held up with a black belt, a black beanie, black and white converses, black gloves, and was removing a black hoodie.

"You are mental, Harry. I wanted to just walk her here, but you wanted to do this whole kidnapping routine. What's with you wearing all black?" Ginny complained, helping Hermione to her feet.

"Well, one thing I wanted to do before the final battle is be a cat burglar. That's one less thing to do.

"I question you logic sometimes, Harry."

Harry shrugged and looked away. "I would say something mildly sarcastic but with you being in Hermione's body it's hard to argue against what you say."

"So, basically, Hermione has a better control over you."

"Well, I assume that everything she says is automatically true and there's no arguing with her."

"You're gonna have to explain that to me later."

"It's uncanny how much you two remind me of James and Lily during their courting days. It's fascinating how James, the bold, confident, trouble-maker, became a puppy do around Lily," McGonagall interrupted.

Ginny blushed and Harry smiled at her.

Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes. She tried to hide her face from everyone, but Harry saw her tear-streaked face and puffy eyes. He pulled her hands away from her face.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Hermione lied.

"Oh. I wasn't aware that you had a rare disease that made tear-streaks on your face and caused her eyes to suddenly swell." Hermione chuckled. "Any fool could see you've been crying. You can tell me what's wrong. I'm one of your best friends."

Hermione broke down into his shoulder. "I was so scared! I thought I was being kidnapped and that I was going to die. Mostly, I thought the worst thing that would happened would be me never seeing Ron again. I love Ron. That's all there is to it, Harry. He's had my heart for years."

"So… you're crying because you love Ron?"

Hermione nodded.

"I will never understand women."

Hermione and Harry sat down in the two armchairs facing McGonagall's desk. Ginny made for Harry's lap but was disappointed when another chair was conjured.

"Miss Weasley has informed me that she and Miss Granger seemed to have switch bodies. She has shown me the research that you, Mr. Potter, helped her find. I also understand that you, Miss Granger, have accidentally taken a love potion."

"I really don't remember what's happened in the last twenty-four hours," said Hermione.

"It seems to me the potion has worn out. It was a strong dose most likely. Although no one was harmed, Amelia Telson will be punished for bringing a love potion into the school."

"Please, Headmistress, I would greatly appreciate it if you could get Hermione and I switched back before 8 o' clock when the Christmas holidays start. Ron and I have to take care of our sick mother."

"I assure you that your mother will be fine. And I'm afraid that you're only hope of switching back is Hermione."

Everyone turned and looked at Hermione's shocked expression.

"I-is there a counter curse?"

"I'm afraid there is no spell. You, by yourself, will have to figure out a way to reverse the spell."

"Why don't I just get my own television show called Leave It to Hermione?" said a frustrated Hermione.

They left the office clearly more frustrated then when they had came. Ginny decided to lighten up the mood.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"You would make a cute goth."

They all laughed long and half-heartedly.

"It's amazing that I'm not from all the shit I've been through."

Hermione looked at Harry. She had never seen him so bitter as to curse.

Harry sped up. Ginny ran and caught up with him, but Hermione hung back. They needed some time alone together.

She continued at her pace all the way to the common room. By the time she got there Harry and Ginny had already dispersed. She sat in her favourite armchair in a corner away from the fire and cried.

She had to say it out loud. Even if the words didn't get past the common room.

"Ron," she cried, "I love you so much, but I've been too afraid to admit it. I've been wanting to tell you everything that's happened, but… why is love so hard!"

* * *

Ron gently shook Hermione awake. She smiled at him.

"What time is it?"

"It's 6:15. We're leaving for home in an hour and 45 minutes. You haven't packed."

"Oh."

Hermione climbed out of the armchair tentatively because of her cramps from sleeping in an uncomfortable position.

"Have you been crying?" Ron suddenly asked.

Hermione was pretty good at hiding her emotions from Ron, but a Weasley face is a dead give away.

Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. "It's okay, Gin. Everything's gonna be alright. Take it from someone who loves you. You have nothing to cry about."

Hermione wished she had an older brother who cared for her as much as Ron cared for Ginny.

"Feeling better?" he whispered in her ear.

Hermione nodded and pulled back.

"I gotta go pack."

Hermione went up to pack and Ron went to write a note to Harry.

* * *

Ron and Hermione's compartment was almost silent the whole way to King's Cross. Hermione was afraid that if she opened her mouth, she would confess her undying love for Ron. Ron was still tired from waking up before noon.

A perfectly healthy Molly Weasley greeted them with a smile. After seeing the shocked expressions on Ron and Hermione's face (Hermione's was a bit delayed because she had forgotten that Mrs. Weasley was supposed to be ill), she briefly explained that all she had was a cold and that nothing could keep a Weasley down. Ron smiled and hugged Hermione in happiness, and Hermione's heart melted.

The only one who could apparate was Mrs. Weasley (Hermione couldn't in Ginny's body and you know about Ron). Mrs. Weasley was prepared to take them both side-along, but Ron insisted that she do only one at a time. Hermione went first and as soon as she got to the Burrow she bolted to Ginny's room. She lo0ked the door and sighed. Hermione reached into her school bag and pulled out a mirror.

"Hermione Granger," she whispered to the mirror.

A few minutes passed before a very irritated Ginny appeared in the mirror.

"What!"

"Shhhh! Keep it down, Gin. You told me to contact you as soon as I got to the Burrow."

"You could have contacted me in a less painful way. The damn mirror hit me over the head until I answered."

"Sorry. I would have sent you a owl, but I have to ask you a very important question."

"Is it about Ron?"

"In a way it is. If I find a way to switch us back, do you want to switch bodies so that you're still at school. Or we could switch so that you're put back in your own body at the Burrow."

"Oh! You want to stay at the Burrow with Ron!"

"Well… yeah."

"So, you're gonna do it! You're gonna tell my dear old brother that you love him!"

"After I explain about us switch bodies and everything that's happened I will."

"Finally! So, when's the wedding?"

"Ginny! I'll call you back for that."

Ginny squealed in delight. "What are you going to say? I have to make sure you won't make a fool of yourself."

"If only I could show him the way Harry showed you."

"Only The-Boy-Who-Lived could get away with that. You're going to have to do a different approach."

"Well, I was thinking of telling him: We've been best friends for almost 7 years, and for almost 6 years I've been hiding a secret from you. Ronald Weasley, I truly and sincerely love you, and I hope you feel the same way that I do.

Ginny's eyes were wide like she had just seen the cutest little puppy dog in the world. "Awwww! How can he say no to something as cute as that? Well, boys ARE strangers to sweetness, but that would make anyone say awww."

Hermione smiled and sighed contently. "I should go. It's almost lunch. I'm gonna go help your mum. By the way, she had a cold, but she's much better now."

"Glad to hear it! That certainly takes a load off my back. Talk to ya later!"

"Bye, Gin. And remember to not make physical contact with Harry until we switch back. Hone."

Ginny's face faded away until Hermione's non-magical reflection reappeared. She stuffed the mirror back into her bag and unlocked the door. When she swung the door open, she saw a frozen Ron with his hand up about to knock.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"Um, I was going to tell you…"

"Lunch!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted from downstairs.

"Tell me after lunch. I'm starving."

Ron nodded and let Hermione pass through the doorway.

* * *

After lunch, Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clean up the table.

"Thank you , sweetie. I suppose you'll be wanting to go upstairs and owl Harry."

"Actually, I would like to help you, Mrs. W--- Mum."

Mrs. Weasley kissed Ginny on the forehead. "It's nice to know that one of my children won't fake injury to get out of housework."

"I was wondering if I could talk to you while we work?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Hermione."

"Whatever for?"

"Well, the other day she asked me what exactly goes on in Ron's head. She's tired of offending him without meaning to. I didn't really know. What do you thing, Mum?"

"Well, Ron has five older brothers who have somehow made their mark at Hogwarts whether it's talent, leadership, or troublemaking."

Hermione chuckled as she turned on the sink to fill a bucket with water.

"I guess Ron feels like he's living in his brother's shadow. He thinks everyone's succeeding and he has to be better. All he needs is someone who he truly believes who can tell him that he doesn't have to be the best for others to remember him."

Hermione picked at the sponge she was using to scrub the floor. All these years she had been making Ron feel inferior and she was feeling low.

"But he must keep in his mind that other people feel they have to make their mark, especially muggleborns. They have to prove to arrogant purebloods that blood isn't everything. I strongly support their success."

Hermione smiled and went back to scrubbing the floor.

* * *

Hermione spent all day cleaning and talking with Mrs. Weasley. It was 10 o' clock when she finally went to bed.

* * *

At midnight the bedroom door creaked open and Ron tiptoed across the room. He kneeled at the bedside silently.

He kissed "his sister" on the forehead. He whispered to not wake her.

"Good night. I love you… Hermione."

* * *

Questions you still might be asking yourself (some are carried over from the last chapter):

_1) Why is Hermione in love with Ron and not Amelia Telson?_

_2) What did Harry write in that letter?_

_3) Why did Filch let Harry off?_

_4) What did Harry mean when he told Hedwig "same place"?_

_5) What was that white mist?_

_6) How did Ron find out?_

_7) Who is this great and talented author? _(okay, you might not be asking yourself that, but if you are, you deserve a cookie.)

I answered number 6 from the last chapter. It was Harry who "kidnapped" Hermione. If you have any other questions about this story, don't hesitate to ask. Try to see if you can answer some of the questions.

This is probably my longest chapter yet. Yea! And it didn't take me 2 weeks to update from the last chapter! This is the fastest I've updated this story. I think I just updated Sunday.

Like always I'm require 6 reviews to continue this story. Please review if you like the story, even if all you have to say is "I like the story". Reviewing is a great way to make friends on the site.

I'm starting to get over my crush on Gerard Way, but now I am totally in love with Robert Pattinson. If my crush continues for another week or so, I may make a name change.

Check out my profile for a more detailed summary. I just detailed my profile and wrote why I like certain ships and why I hate some.

Arrivederci!

GerardWay'sFanClub


	7. Death Arises

**Disclaimer: Well, since J.K. Rowling put that silly 50 mile restraining order on me, I have no chance of trying to steal Harry Potter and Co.**

**Chapter 7**

**Death Arises**

Hermione woke up with the worst headache she ever had. It felt as though a hammer had mistaken her head for a nail. The pain grew worse every second. She screamed as if it would help the pain go away. She made her way to the door crawling.

Immediately, Ron burst into the room. It Hermione wasn't in such pain, she would have blushed at the sight of Ron's bare chest.

"Hermione! Hermione! What's wrong! Tell me what's wrong with your head!" he attempted to pick her up off the floor, but her thrashing figure made it difficult to grab a hold of her.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley burst in, wands in hand. Ron was still attempting to communicate with Hermione. Mr. Weasley rushed over to help his youngest son pick Hermione up off the floor.

"What's wrong with Ginny!" Mr. Weasley yelled over Hermione's screaming.

"I-I don't know! She's been clutching her head!"

"Molly! Go downstairs and try to find a spell to clam her! Ron and I will try to get her downstairs to the kitchen safely!"

Mrs. Weasley quickly disappeared out the door, while Ron and Mr. Weasley attempted to get a better hold of the squirming girl.

The pair forced Hermione into a chair in the kitchen. Ron struggled to keep her still while Mr. Weasley helped Mrs. Weasley find a spell.

Hermione's screaming became more intense before suddenly… she stopped.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Hermione curiously.

"Ginny?" Ron questioned tentatively.

Hermione slumped forward and fell onto the floor. The three Weasleys gathered around her. Ron flipped her over. Her eyes were still wide open staring at the ceiling.

"Ginny! Ginny!" Ron yelled as he looked into her cold, lifeless eyes.

* * *

After getting in a fist fight with Malfoy, Ginny had to beg and plead for Harry to stop punching Malfoy and g to the hospital wing to treat his many cuts and bruises.

Harry winced as Madam Pomfrey jabbed his cuts and bruises with her wand.

"The things you kids fight about today. How are we suppose to promote school unity with students attacking each other in the halls?"

She jabbed one of Harry's cuts angrily, reopening the wound before mending it.

Ginny watched her boyfriend wearily as Madam Pomfrey lectured him. She rubbed the temple on her forehead. She suddenly got a throbbing headache. She figured that all she needed to lay down.

Madam Pomfrey finished lecturing Harry and quickly mended the rest of his cuts.

"I'm going off to lunch. You coming?" Harry asked pushing the hospital door open.

"No, I think I'm gonna go l…"

Ginny stopped as the placed her hand on the door. She collapsed in the middle of the door.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled dragging her into the hall. "Hermione, what's wrong!"

Ginny's anguished screams filled the corridors. Most, maybe all of, the school showed up shortly after the screaming began.

Professor McGonagall pushed to the front of the crowd, and with a flick of her wand, Ginny lifted off the ground. She guided the screaming figure into the hospital wing and sealed the door behind her.

Harry tried desperately to open the door, but his attempts were futile. The screams continued for a couple minutes before stopping abruptly.

McGonagall unsealed the door and stepped out.

"Please return to the Great Hall for lunch. Afterwards, remaining prefects and/or head boy or girl are to lead their houses to their common room. If anyone is found near this wing, there will be serious consequences."

As the crowd cleared out, McGonagall held Harry back.

"Because Miss Granger is your friend I am saddened to be the one to tell you that she's not responding."

Harry backed up against the wall, slumped down, and cried.

* * *

"Gin…" Ron cried.

"We can't come to any conclusions just yet," Mr. Weasley finally said. "I'll apparate her to St. Mungo's."

Mr. Weasley picked up Hermione's limp body, and with a loud crack, they were gone.

Mrs. Weasley comforted her son as he broke down into her shoulder.

* * *

Harry refused to answer any questions as he entered the Gryffindor common room. He went up to the boys' dormitory, and after making sure no one was around he got his invisibility cloak and marauder's map. He put the map in his pocket and slipped on his cloak.

He sneaked out of the common room and checked the map. Fortunately, the teachers were nowhere near the room of requirement, which was his destination.

Harry stealthily made his way through corridors. He paced by the room of requirement three times before the door appeared.

The room was very similar to how it had been for DA meetings. He slowly walked across the room, tossing his cloak and map to the side. In the back corner was a small table draped in a black table cloth. On the table were candies surrounding the picture of Harry and Ginny kissing the first time the year before.

* * *

It was an hour before Ron went back upstairs slightly calmed. He sadly got out a quill and parchment, on the parchment he only wrote 5 words.

_Harry-_

_Hermione is dead._

_-Ron_

A few teardrops fell onto the simple letter. He folded the letter before going off to find Errol. He sent the old owl on its way and went back downstairs.

Mr. Weasley was comforting his grief-stricken wife. Ron tried not to break-down again; he needed to be there for his mothers. Mr. Weasley looked up at his son.

Ron knew that crying wouldn't bring Hermione. He was no longer a child; he had to keep his head on straight.

"What did the doctors say?" he asked boldly, though his voice shook.

"Um… there was n-no pulse. Nothing they could do. Fill out d-d-death certificate."

Mrs. Weasley grew more hysterical. the mention of her own daughter's death certificate was too much for her to bear.

"Where is she?"

"Still in the emergency room."

"C-can I see the…"

"Ron, are you sure you want to see something like that? It may be to graphic for you."

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. I want to see the b… Ginny."

"…V-very well, g-get dresses and we'll leave."

* * *

An object hit the door with a loud thud. Harry spun around and stared at the door. Suddenly, a peek hole appeared on the door. He slowly approached the door and looked through the hole. Errol was on the floor recovering from flying into the door. Harry opened the door wide enough the Errol to hop in.

Harry removed the letter from the old owl's leg. He quickly found a quill that magically appeared near the book shelf. He scribbled a reply on the back of the letter. He sent the letter off with Errol and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

An hour after Mr. Weasley promised to take Ron to the hospital, the pair appeared in the emergency room lobby. Mr. Weasley quickly spoke to the woman at the desk. He walked over to Ron looking very grim.

"Your sister's body is right through here. Let's go."

"If you don't mind, Dad, I'd like to see her by myself."

Mr. Weasley nodded and sat down in the lobby.

Ginny's body lied on a table with her arms straight out at her sides. He rested his fingertips on her face. It was cold as ice. He couldn't bear to touch her, but he had one last thing to do.

He opened her curled fingers and placed a folded piece of parchment in her cold palm. He balled her fist and backed away.

"Goodbye, Hermione."

Ron started to turn to exit the room, but something caught his eye. He turned his attention to Ginny's body. He watched in horror as her body began to decay right before his eyes.

* * *

Harry stared at the map, not really trying to find anyone. His eye suddenly caught a dot moving swiftly towards the Gryffindor common room. The dot was labeled "Minerva McGonagall". He looked back at the hospital wing and saw a dot fading in out of nowhere. It was weird because no one could apparate into the Hogwarts grounds, but what was even weirder was that the dot belonged to Ginny Weasley.

Harry raced down the hall toward the Gryffindor tower. He met Professor McGonagall who was very much out of breath.

"P-Potter. Hurry to… hospital wing. Strange… Miss Weasley."

Harry didn't wait for McGonagall to finish. He immediately ran in the direction of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey was staring at a bed with pure horror. She pulled absent-mindedly at the material of her long-sleeved blouse. She stuttered as she spoke.

"W-what ha…ppened. No…"

Harry walked toward the bed expecting the worse.

Lying in the bed as if she was asleep was Ginny, body and all. He touched her face and quickly withdrew his hand. She was still cold. He checked her wrist for a pulse, knowing it was useless. He felt nothing at first, then her skin became warm. He felt nothing at first, then her skin became warm. He felt her heartbeat racing. White mist settled over the bed. Ginny sat up abruptly gasping for air. She watched the white mist as it disappeared.

The event must have greatly shocked Madam Pomfrey because she promptly passed out.

After seeing the girl he loved being raised from the dead, Harry's first instinct and reaction was to kiss Ginny until he had no more worries. After they pulled apart Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. She checked to see if it was red and squealed. She jumped out of bed and danced around the hospital. She even did the Mexican hat dance around Madam Pomfrey. She ran back to Harry and kissed him again.

"I'm alive, Harry. I'm here. And Hermione's okay."

"How'd you know about Hermione?"

"I saw her… w-when I died. I don't know where we were, but wherever we were wasn't pleasant. It was like her souls were in Azkaban b-but worse. But then there was a person… no, a figure who freed our souls and switched our bodies. It's hard to explain, and it took me a while to figure out what the hell was going on, but all that matters is that we're okay."

Harry picked her up and twirled her, and his lips met her lips once again.

* * *

"Dad!"

Mr. Weasley came running into the room. Ron hadn't taken his eyes off the rotting body in front of him.

They expected to see bone under the rotting flesh, but instead there was more skin. Fair skin. The skin finished rotting away and on the operating table lay Hermione's body. A white mist settled over the operating table. Hermione sat up quickly and tumbled off the table. The two Weasley men rushed over to her.

She smiled up at Ron, and without thinking, she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

It was a while before she realized what she was doing.

"Oh! Um… sorry. I got too caught up in the moment." Hermione became red but not at red as Ron was.

She got off of the operating room floor. After Mr. Weasley explained the event to the front desk and apparated them home, Hermione began to explained everything that happened.

* * *

Sorry about the rushed ending. In fact, the whole chapter was really rushed. I was in a hurry to finish it because I haven't updated in a while, but I promise the next chapter won't sound so rushed.

In cause your confused here's the facts: Dumbledore is dead, McGonagall is headmaster, Ron and Hermione went to the Weasley household together because Hermione was still in Ginny's body, Ron makes sure to call Hermione Ginny in front of his parents. I think that's everything.

The next question to add to your list is: WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!

In the next chapter you will find out how Ron knows.

I've been debating on whether or not to tell you this, but I want this to stay in your head as you read the story and get you thinking. Four people in this story have a secret. Ron is one of them with a secret and that will be revealed in the next chapter. His secret is how he knows, but you will never guess what other three people have a secret. I have no idea how I planned out all of this.

You guys have been so great with reviewing, so I'm raising the minimum that will make me continue the story up to 10 reviews. That's not a problem for any of you, I know.

I wanna say hi to my new reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. This week I'm trying to read at least one story of my reviewers if they have one.

I have a total celeb-crush on Daniel Radcliffe. I'm sorry to those who hate him. I used to be the president of his death club, but he has the most awesome personality, not to mention that he's handsome which is a plus. He is so totally un-phased by his fame, and I think that is just awesome. I don't know if I'm going to change my name, but watch out for that.

I just came back from Nashville, Tennessee for a chorus festival. I'm glad that I lost my voice after the festival. And I am very sick right now. I didn't get out of bed yesterday, and I've been in bed most of the time this afternoon.

Please read Flowers in Her Hair by my good friend paulalou. It is absolutely awesome, and the best Ron/Hermione story I'm reading right now (which isn't saying much because that's the only Ron/Hermione story I'm reading, actually)

I'm going to answer the reviews next chapter, so feel free to ask anything and talk to me. I may be a Slytherin (I got sorted), but I'm not _that_ evil.

Review.

Arrivederci!

GerardWay'sFanClub (may soon become sLYthERinGIrl15) (my b-day is in January, so let's assume I'm already 15)


	8. Merry Bloody Christmas

**Disclaimer: Pinocchio said that I owned Harry Potter™. Then, his nose grew into a tree. That doesn't mean anything, right? **

**Chapter 8**

**Merry Bloody Christmas**

The following week was very eventful. Harry and Ginny were immediately sent to the Burrow for the rest of Christmas holidays. With the family coming home for the holidays, the house became loud and very crowded. Bill and Charlie were in Fred and George's room. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George roomed together. The two girls were in Ginny's room, and Percy had his room to himself.

All of the boys (excluding Percy) could always be found debating over Quidditch, but Hermione and Ginny either were together in Ginny's room or the garden. Percy was always doing top-secret work in his bedroom and only came out to go to the bathroom or to eat.

One afternoon Hermione pulled Ginny into the bedroom the shared and locked the door.

"What's up, Hermione? An didn't say 'nothing' because you just pulled me into the room and locked the door."

"Well, last week after I explained to your parents what happened, I came back up here. I notice a piece of paper in my hand which must have been there since I left the hospital."

"And… your point is?"

"It's a letter… from Ron."

"Did you read it?"

"No, not yet. I wanted you to be in here while I read it."

"Well, what's the hold up? Go get the letter!"

Hermione reached into her jeans pocked and pulled out the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know you're dead and will never read this, but now that you're gone I just have to confess everything. Maybe up in heaven you'll have this letter and you'll read it then. Silly, I know, but I can try._

_I've know it was you, Hermione. Even before we came to the Burrow. You shoved me back through the portrait hole one day, hoping I wouldn't see Harry and 'you' on the couch, but I did. I was angry, sad and jealous all at the same time. Someone moved the chair in front of the portrait around the time Ginny did her puppy dog face. I knew then. You've never done that, but I've seen Ginny do it to Mum and Dad plenty of times. I'm not as thick as everyone thinks._

_I also heard you talking to Ginny the day we got to the Burrow. Remember how I looked when you opened the door? Thank Merlin you didn't ask questions._

_I've been trying to tell you something for about seven years now, and it took you dying to make me finally say it._

_Hermione Granger, I love you._

_I love the way you scold me for talking with food in my mouth. I love the way you smile when you get yet another A in class. I love how you always have all the answers. I love that you don't fret over your appearance. You're naturally beautiful, ya know._

_Some old dead guy said, 'It's better to have loved and had lost than to have never loved at all'. I see now that it's true, but I still feel terrible that I never told you how I feel bout you._

_One day, we'll meet again. Until then…_

_I will love you forever,_

_Ron_

Hermione's voice had started to break as she read what Ron loved about her, and by the end of the letter tears were streaming down her face. Ginny immediately comforted her friend.

"Who knew Ron could be so sweet?" Ginny said softly.

"I don't deserve someone this wonderful. I can't believe that out of any girl, he chose me."

"There's no question why he chose you, Hermione. Come on, it's about lunch time. Dry those tears and come downstairs for a drink."

Hermione nodded and went to the bathroom to clean her face while Ginny headed to the kitchen. As she came down to the kitchen, she saw all the boys and Ginny sitting around the table waiting for their lunch. Ron smiled up at her. Hermione attempted to return the smile, but was overcome with emotion and started to cry again. The other 6 boys looked at Hermione and back at Ron.

"What did I do this time!" Ron spat out. He hadn't meant to say it out loud and we wished he could take it back.

"Are you implying that I burst into tears often?" Hermione snapped back.

"Well, you are a little over-emotional," Ron said, rising from his seat. Ginny tired desperately to make her brother sit back down.

"Over-emotional! That's rich coming from a person whose only emotions are sleepy and hungry!"

"Oh! Well, I'm sorry for being myself! I'm just a stupid weasel!"

"Yes, you are a weasel!"

"Well, you're an arrogant, know-it-all bitch!"

Hermione looked Ron straight in the eye before running back up the stairs and locking herself in Ginny's room.

* * *

A week later and a week into Ron's punishment, Hermione still refused to come out of her room. She sealed the door and apparated back and forth to the bathroom. No one apparated in to get her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assured everyone that she would come out when she was good and ready.

Percy had become irritable towards Ron. Because of Ron, Hermione locked Ginny out, Ginny was moved to Fred and George's room, and Bill and Charlie were put in Percy's room. Ron, on the other hand was being treated almost like a house elf. He was given the silent treatment from everyone and wasn't allowed to eat meals with everyone else.

After dying and coming back to life, Hermione and Ginny had completely lost their appetite (well, they still drank liquids). Hermione had been fine not eating for a few days, but her appetite was slowly coming back. She knew eventually she would have to go downstairs to eat. Ginny had already started eating a light lunch every day.

One particularly good afternoon during lunch, the whole table suddenly stopped talking when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Hermione appeared very nervous as she reached the kitchen. "Mrs. Weasley? Do you think I could have a bit of lunch? I mean, if it's no trouble."

"Of course dear! I've been waiting all week for you to come down and ask."

"I want to apologize to everyone here for locking myself in Ginny's room. It was a very childish thing to do, and nothing good came from it."

Everyone at the table said a reply all at once and invited Hermione to join them.

Ron watched the whole scene from the garden. He wished he could tell her how sorry he was, but he knew she wouldn't listen because she probably hated him. Of course, Hermione hadn't said it, but the look she gave him that day said it all. She smiled and chatted with everyone around the table, but Ron knew she was faking it. Her eyes weren't lit up at all.

An hour later after lunch, Hermione came back down for any leftovers. She was hungrier than she thought. No one was in the kitchen except for Ron. She was about to turn back around and come back later, but she saw Ron's expression. He looked absolutely miserable. He barely had eaten a bit and was picking at his plate. A tear rolled down his face. He wiped it off and continued to pick at his plate.

Hermione's stomach chose that moment to growl loudly. Ron's head jerked around. He jumped up from the table and ran outside to the garden, leaving his plate. She didn't see him again for a week.

* * *

Hermione had been feeling a little down since Ron ran away from her that day. She still left the room, but she still resorted to Apparating everywhere to avoid anyone in the hall. Her decision to do this started yet another quarrel with Ron, but this one was worse.

It was 6 a.m. when Hermione apparated carelessly into the bathroom.

"AAAARGH!"

She had accidentally apparated onto Ron's head. Ron knocked over the bucket of water he had been using to clean the floor.

"What the hell are you doing! The door is locked and the sign on the door says, 'CLEANING'!"

"Well, I'm sorry! I apparated in. And how was I supposed to know you would be cleaning the bathroom at 6 o' clock in the morning!"

"I started cleaning earlier when you finally came out of Ginny's room so I wouldn't bother you."

"Who said you bothered me?"

"You locked yourself in a room for a bloody week because of me!"

"Well, I had a good reason! If one of your best friends called you a bitch, would you just laugh it off? I cried that whole entire week over you! Then, last week I was thinking of forgiving you, but you ran off! It seems to be, you really don't want to make things right! Friends try to make things right, Ron. And if you're not wiling to do that, then you aren't my friend. This friendship is over, Ron Weasley. I hate you."

And with that, Hermione apparated back to her room.

* * *

The days before Christmas were in slow motion for Ron. He didn't to try to avoid Hermione; she did a good job of ignoring him.

On Christmas morning about 5:30 a.m., he paid Hermione a visit.

Hermione opened the door looking very flustered. She held together a pink robe with one hand and her eyes were unfocused.

"What the hell do you want, Weasel," she whispered hastily and very un-Hermione like.

Ron's mouth gaped open to complement his confused look. Then, he had a hurt look, but that turned into an angry expression. He shoved a box into her hand that was wrapped with red wrapping paper and a green bow.

"Merry bloody Christmas," he spat. He turned on his heels and walked off.

* * *

I'm renaming and replacing all the chapters, so you might get several alerts if you have this story on story alert.

Not one of my best chapters. I felt like this was rushed, too. I said I was going to thank my reviewers, but I'm in a bit of hurry, so I won't personally thank them, but their names are below.

Special Thanks to: **Tears from blue eyes **(I'm just a picky girl)**, ginny-wannabee, brionyjae, Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey, Punky Starfire** (I really like Teen Titans, too. Did you know that My Chemical Romance are Teen Titans fanatics?)**, dancerrdw, Weaselby-Baby **(good job on picking up detail)**, RonandMione4Ever, sarah chandler, MCRfan14, and last but not least Phillyactress.**

I'm sorry if I left anybody out.

Please read and review… blah, blah, blah.

Arrivederci!

GerardWay'sFanClub


	9. Jenna Lovell

_Hermione opened the door looking very flustered. She held together a pink robe with one hand and her eyes were unfocused._

"_What the hell do you want, Weasel," she whispered hastily and very un-Hermione like._

_Ron's mouth gaped open to complement his confused look. Then, he had a hurt look, but that turned into an angry expression. He shoved a box into her hand that was wrapped with red wrapping paper and a green bow._

"_Merry bloody Christmas," he spat. He turned on his heels and walked off._

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 9**

**Jenna Lovell**

Ron didn't come downstairs for Christmas. Ginny tried several times to bring trays of food up to him, but he refused it. He eventually locked his bedroom.

The kids spent most of the day playing with the Tacky But Wacky Superball Fred and George had given everyone. Harry had put his away after it ricocheted off a wall and back to one of his… extra-sensitive areas.

Hermione appeared to be engrossed in a book titled E-mail: The Muggle's Floo Powder by Edwin Capp, but her mind was elsewhere. She was thinking deeply about the gift Ron had given her which was hiding under her pillow. She hadn't opened it. She didn't know what to expect.

* * *

Ron sat at his desk sucking on the end of his quill. He had already written a letter earlier that day, but he still had more to say. He hadn't given her any of the letters. He had tried so hard to, but he was afraid of her rejecting him. Ron knew that most likely the letter would go in the box with the rest of them, but he wrote it anyway.

He heard a sudden burst of laughter coming from downstairs.

'Hermione is probably laughing along with them,' he thought. Hermione really did hate him, and she had moved on.

* * *

The eve before their return to Hogwarts, Ginny and Hermione were packing their trunks in silence. Hermione was packing sluggishly hoping Ginny would finish first and leave. She didn't want anyone to know about the box. She had pulled the box out earlier debating whether or not to open the box. In the end she stuffed it under the bed.

"What's that under your bed?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked down. A bit of red was sticking out from under the bed. Evidently, she hadn't pushed it far under the bed. She pulled it from under the bed and stuffed it into her trunk.

"Uh, it's a Christmas present from, um… Viktor. He sent it to me."

"I didn't know you still wrote to him."

"Yeah, sometimes…"

Ginny looked at Hermione suspiciously and resumed her packing.

* * *

The new term had begun again, and Hermione found herself in the library. She was halfway through her charms essay and she reached into her bag to get the book to verify a fact. Her hand brushed across a box. She pulled it out and stared at the Christmas wrapping. She looked around before sliding her finger under the end and ripping the paper.

Under the paper was a white box. She removed the lid and looked inside. She lifted out a black leather bound diary. On the front cover was her name written in gold manuscript: Hermione Jane Granger. She flipped through the pages before setting it to the side and lifting the second item in the box. It was a Natasha Bedingfield CD.

'How did he know I wanted this?' Hermione thought. She put the CD back inside. She placed the diary on top and grabbed the lid. There was a letter attached on the inside of the lid she hadn't noticed before. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you hate me, but please just listen._

_I know gifts won't buy me your friendship, but the gifts are special in their own way._

_You're probably wondering about the Natasha Bedingfield case thing. On the train to Hogwarts at the beginni8ng of the year, you told us how you spent your summer. You mentioned how you heard this great new muggle singer named Natasha Bedingfield. You never mentioned anything else, but I remembered it. I figured that I could get you something related to her for Christmas, so I wrote my Dad asking him to find out anything about her. He sent me this case a few weeks later. I don't know what it is, but I hope that you'll like it._

_The diary I gave you is no ordinary diary. I sorta got the idea of them from Tom Riddle's diary. Remember when Harry told us how the diary absorbed his words and answered back? Well, this diary does that except whatever you write is transferred to another diary. I have the other diary. And whatever appears in your diary won't disappear until you read it. Please pick it up and read it sometimes. You don't have to write me back or anything._

_Merry Christmas, 'Mione, and a Happy new Year… for the both of us._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione put the lid back on the box. She stuffed the box and wrapping paper back insider her bag and got out her charms book to finish her essay.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Hermione still hadn't opened the diary again. She wanted to see if Ron had written in it, but at the same time she didn't.

Meal times would have been very lonely if it wasn't for a 7th year Hufflepuff girl, Jenna Lovell. Jenna had long straight, dark hair. Her complexion was very pale which perfectly matched her silver eyes. Jenna was appreciative of Hermione's companionship having just transferred from Durmstrang a month before.

"So, what's it like over in Durmstrang?" Hermione questioned, helping herself to a piece of chicken.

"In one word: cold. And it was quite frightening with all emphasis on dark arts. The couple of years I was there, I was afraid that one of my classmates would become a death eater! I spent the first year learning Bulgarian. Sometimes I wanted to yell at my teachers and tell them to speak English. At least it was just for two years."

"You've been to other schools?" Hermione leaned forward eager to learn more about her new friend.

"This is actually my fourth school!"

"I take it you're originally from America. Judging by your lack of accent."

"Of course. The school was shielded to look like a bridge surrounded by mist to muggles, therefore making the name of the school Mistbrigde, Americans aren't too imaginative when naming things. Barbie ® took that from us. Anyway, I was only there for my first year. I spent of 2nd through 4th year in Australia at Liteborn. It was my favourite, but we moved again."

"It must be hard moving so much."

"I'm used to it. My dad is retiring from the military in three years though, so wherever we are then is where we're staying. My dad's a muggle by the way."

"Are you half-blooded?"

"Yeah, my mom was a witch. She died giving birth to me. I think that's why my dad join the military a month after. My parents were married for three years, then suddenly mom was gone. He can't stand to be in the same place for over three years.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.

"It's okay. I'm over it, but I don't think my dad is. Well, I better be off to class. I have Potions. Can't be late." Jenna stood up, grabbed her bag, and rushed out.

Hermione stared at her chicken a minute before gathering her things and heading to class.

* * *

After afternoon classes, Hermione immediately went to her dorm. She opened the drawer on her night stand and pulled out the diary. She intended to tell Ron to stop moping around about losing a friend because there were worst things to mope about, but there was a message in it already.

_I think it's great that you're friend's with that Jenna girl. Please, don't replace me though… with anybody. Friends are forever._

The message faded away, and Hermione searched her bag for a quill.

_BEST friends are forever. We're not exactly the best of friends with all our bickering… have you been waiting long?_

She watched the words disappear, then new words appeared in place of them.

_Of course we're best friends. Remember when you were petrified (how could you forget)? I visited the hospital more than once a day. I event talked to you… I don't have many classed this year, so I've been waiting for an hour._

(H) _We've tolerated each other for almost 7 years now. That's not real friendship._

( R) _Sure, we fight… a lot, but I'm not just tolerating. Would I have invited you to my house so much if I just tolerated you? You are one of my best friends. I hope you'll be my best friend again… maybe more, but if you moved on, I'm happy for you. Maybe I should move on. Maybe…_

(_H) What do you mean when you say 'maybe more' and 'moving on'?_

_(H) I know you're reading this Ron._

_(H) Please answer, Ron._

_(H) Please talk to me, Ron._

_(H) Please?_

Hermione put down the quill and closed the diary. Apparently, Ron wasn't planning on answering back that afternoon. She chucked the diary across the room before storming downstairs. Ron was walking briskly the common room.

"Ron! I need to talk to you!" She walked up to him.

"Can you make it quick? I need to be somewhere." He looked slightly annoyed.

"Where?"

"In front of the Hufflepuff common room entrance."

"Why?"

"I'm meeting someone."

"Who?"

"Do you really have to know everything? I'm meeting Jenna. We're going for a walk. She asked me in Defence Against the Dark Arts class."

"Jenna Lovell?"

"Only Jenna in school. So, what did you want?"

"Um… thanks for the Natasha Bedingfield CD. It was great."

"Is that it?" Ron checked his watch.

"Yeah, you better be off. Don't wanna be late for your date."

Ron chuckled. "It's not a date."

He turned and walked out the common room.

* * *

An hour later Hermione was sitting at a table diligently working… and waiting for Ron. The portrait door swung open for the 5th time since Hermione had been sitting there. That time it was Ron. She jumped up, prepared to talk to him. She noticed that he was ten times happier than he was when he left.

"Hey, Ron. So, how was the walk."

"It was… great! She just wanted to tell me something…"

"For an hour? What did she tell you?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?"

"Yes, we are, so answer the question."

"She wanted to get to know me better, is all. She suggested that we hang out."

"Does she fancy you?"

"You really have become like Mum, Hermione."

"I'm just being a _close_ friend."

"Yeah, at the end of our walk she did tell me that she has fancied me for quite a while."

"Do you fancy her?"

Ron glared at Hermione. She put her hands on her hips very Mrs. Weasley-like.

"Yes, I have for about three weeks now. So, I asked her out."

"She's your girlfriend!"

Ron smiled and nodded. He turned and walked up the boys' staircase. He waved and disappeared at the top.

* * *

I never expected to get this far in the story. Awesome. As you see, I change the name of the story because I thought it was a more appropriate name for this.

I tried not to make a Mary-Sue. Jenna is one of best friends name, and she does look like the description. Her dad was once in the military, and her mom isn't dead, but she really doesn't get to see her mom because she lives in Florida. The real Jenna isn't 17 either, she's actually on 26 days younger than me. Jenna is a Hufflepuff, because my true house is Hufflepuff (though I want to be in Slytherin) So, that's the background on Jenna.

I'm not really requiring a specific amount of reviews anymore. I enjoy writing this story even if no one enjoys reading it, so I'm going to keep going until I want to stop.

I'm hoping to have Harry and Ginny in the next chapter more. They've really been cast off to the side for two chapters, and they are one of my favourite couples, and they're fun to right. If they weren't fun to write, I wouldn't have all those interactions between them. They're just so cute…

Well, that's all. Review… and stick around for the next chapter.

Arrivederci!

GerardWay'sFanClub


	10. Hiding in the Library

"_Do you fancy her?"_

_Ron glared at Hermione. She put her hands on her hips very Mrs. Weasley-like._

"_Yes, I have for about three weeks now. So, I asked her out."_

"_She's your girlfriend!"_

_Ron smiled and nodded. He turned and walked up the boys' staircase. He waved and disappeared at the top._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't own anything I. Own anything don't I. Anything don't I own. I own anything don't. I anything don't own. Don't anything I own. Don't I own anything. Own don't I anything. Own I anything own. Anything I own don't. anything own don't I. Do you get what I'm saying?**

**Chapter 10**

**Hiding in the Library**

Hermione stared down at her homework for a while. It wasn't even half done. She couldn't think straight. She didn't know if she should be glad for Jenna finding a boyfriend or jinx her. She was in the process of collecting her things when Ginny entered the common room from her afternoon classes.

"What's wrong with you , Hermione? It looks like you got into another disagreement with Ron."

"Actually, we did just speak to each other, but we weren't having an argument."

"Then why does it look like you're deciding whether to kill someone or cry?"

"I do NOT look like that. Did you know that Ron has a new girlfriend?"

"No. When did this happen?"

"Not too long ago. He asked out Jenna Lovell."

"Isn't that the girl you sit with in the Great Hall?"

"Yeah, she's a Hufflepuff and she's American."

"You don't sound happy."

"I am happy for Jenna, and Ron found a great girlfriend. But meals will be lonely now."

"Why do you insist on avoiding us? I miss female companionship."

"You'll have Jenna."

"But I don't know Jenna."

"You'll get to know her. She's easy to get along with."

"Fine! Sit by yourself. Make yourself an outcast! And you call yourself smart…"

Ginny stormed upstairs leaving Hermione alone again.

* * *

Hermione paced nearby the Hufflepuff common room entrance. It was almost dinner time and most of the Hufflepuffs had left except for a few people, including Jenna.

Jenna finally emerged from the common room. She looked extremely different not wearing her uniform. Usually she came to dinner still in her uniform still drained from classes. Today, she was wearing from fitting low riders and a blue conservative but clingy shirt. A bit of her stomach was exposed which she tried desperately to cover with a long knitted beige sweater.

"Wow, Jenna! I've never seen you outside your uniform."

"Neither has my new boyfriend. I decided to tidy myself up for him. Do you know my boyfriend? He's in your house."

"Yeah, Ron is my ex-best friend, but I won't stop you from dating him."

"Ex-best friend?"

"Yeah, we exchanged some words over the Christmas holidays, and I told him we were done being friends. Are you wearing make-up?"

Jenna's hand reached up to her face. "Yeah, just some powder and stuff for my eyes. I just started wearing it again. I stopped when I left Australia. I felt there was no need to do it anymore."

Jenna smiled and waved good-bye. Hermione turned around and saw Ron. They laced their fingers around each other's. Hermione watched them walk down the hall and turn the corner.

* * *

Ron and Jenna had been together for 2 weeks. They seemed like a perfect couple. They were very affectionate, but they were the best of friends. They were always smiling at each other and had become permanent homework buddies. Ron and Jenna often double-dated with Harry and Ginny at Hogsmeade while Hermione kept to herself.

Hermione had stowed the diary in the very bottom. of her trunk. She had rewrapped the Natasha Bedingfield CD and left it on his bed. To avoid seeing Ron come back from Hogsmeade hand in hand with Jenna, she hid in the library.

A Ravenclaw boy was already sitting in the library. His head was lying sideways on a book. He appeared to be asleep. Hermione walked past him and sat at the table behind him. She sat down and stared down at her feet.

"Avoiding someone?" the Ravenclaw boy lifted his head, startling Hermione. "Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. Name's David Singleton."

David had long brownish-blonde hair which hung down in front of his emerald eyes. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his face, much like Fred and George.

"I'm actually avoiding my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend. I would say you're avoiding someone by the absence of any school supplies."

"Well, yeah, I am. I'm avoiding my ex-best friend his girlfriend who happens to be my new friend."

"Did you replace him with her?"

"No, we weren't friends since before Christmas, and my new friend just transferred from Durmstrang. Do you know Jenna Lovell?"

"Know her! She's the girl I'm avoiding! We dated three years ago back at Liteborn. When she moved to Bulgaria we broke up. I started here in 6th year. I though we would get back together when she transferred, but she started dating that Gryffindor, your ex-best friend." David scoffed.

"Jenna told me she went to Liteborn for three years."

"Yeah, we were friends the two years before we were going out. She was the only American I ever met."

"So, you and her really hit it off when you first met her?"

"Not exactly. I was friends with a girl named Leah, and Leah was friends with Jenna. So, we hung out a lot together, but we always disagreed. She didn't like my recklessness. I didn't like how cautious she was. If I liked something, she hate it. And if I hated something she like it. Probably, the only thing keeping us from killing each other was Leah."

"But yet she became your girlfriend."

"They're not kidding when they say opposites attract." David started to rock back on forth on two legs of his chair.

"Well, you and Jenna must have not hated each other that much. Even two friends couldn't hold us together."

"Do you love him?" David stopped rocking to hear her answer.

"I am not answering that! I already can't believe I had a while conversation with a stranger in the library. I'm not going to tell someone I just met who I love."

"I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason. Your dramatically drawn out refusal tells me that you do. If you didn't love him, you wouldn't care to have told a stranger a simple no."

Hermione scowled and folded her arms.

"So, we're in the same boat. The people we love are dating each other, and we're stuck here in the library. Any ideas how to get them back?"

"I don't want Ron back, I never really had him."

"Okay, well if you don't want to conspire against each other's loved one, at least tell me your name.

Hermione hesitantly held out her hand. "Hermione Granger." David took her hand and shook it gently.

"So, do you come here often." David said slyly, deliberately making it sound like a pick-up line.

Hermione chuckled for the first time in weeks. "Actually, I am in here a lot. I was always the book-smart know-it-all. I can't get enough of this place."

"Well, I know where you'll be when I want to talk to you again."

"Why would you want to talk to me?" Hermione mumbled.

"You seem like a interesting person, Hermione." David smiled at her then collected his books and left. It seemed that people always left her.

She decided to stay in the library for a while. For some reason she became interested in books with nasty hexes. She may have still have feelings for Ron, but she still felt that he needed one good hex for her mood to improve.

* * *

Hermione didn't spot Ron and Jenna at the beginning of dinner. She figured they were off snogging somewhere. Her thoughts were interrupted when David suddenly appeared next to her at the Gryffindor table.

"How's it going, Hermione? We meet again."

"Don't you have Ravenclaw friends?" Hermione joked.

"Don't you have Gryffindor friends?" he replied Hermione gave him a death glare. "Hey, just trying to lighten up the mood. You seem snippy."

"You would be snippy too if you were having the year I'm having."

"Fill me in."

"You like to get personal with people, don't you?"

"It's the best way to either make fast friends or chase somebody away. I figure I got nothing to lose. So, are you going to fill me in?"

"Well, it's going to take more than one dinner…"

"Well, friends don't only see each other once a day. You have plenty of times to tell me."

"Friends?"

"Like I said, you seem like an interesting person. I would hate to not see you again."

"Why didn't Jenna like you at first?"

"Well, she came to Liteborn about the time her dad started randomly dating girls he just med, so she was in that 'all men are scum' phase. It took her a while to tell my why she hated men all of a sudden at first, but when she did she really opened up and the rest is history."

"You know what?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss my other best guy friend."

"Why don't you talk to him?"

"He's been looking at me funny. I think he's siding with Ron. I didn't know there were sides to us not being friends."

"Life sucks for you."

Hermione playfully shoved David's shoulder. "And just tell me about your wonderful life growing up down under."

Hermione was especially glad to have David as a friend. He knew when to be serious and the right time to make her laugh. She hoped she wouldn't lose him to some other girl. How could Jenna not want him back? She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Hermione had a bit of a sweet spot for David. And judging from David's almost permanent smile, he had taken a interest in Hermione, too.

* * *

Just to clear things up, Jenna is not a evil Mary Sue made to break Ron and Hermione up. Jenna is the innocent military girl who happened to have a crush on Ron. David is actually Jenna's boyfriend in real life. I've never met David, so his (bad) description is completely made up.

I glad you all support me in not being review hungry, but I actually got 13 reviews for saying that… ya'll keep on the good work. Sorry about the "ya'll", I'm Southern.

I'm watching the billboard awards right now… Gwen Stefani is performing. This is random, but check out my profile and my journal at quizilla. My screen name is GerardWayLover4Ever. Speaking of name, I changed mine. I'm not in Gerard Way's Fan Club anymore, I'm his wife. The Helena video just makes me love him so much.

Well, I'm gonna go ahead and update this so I can get working on the next chapter.

Wait, just to answer questions… all relationships like Ron and Hermione's go back and forth. **SPOILER ALERT **When Hermione invited Ron to Slughorn's party, we all thought they would finally get together, but then Ron saw Ginny and Dean together and then Ron went out with flippin' Lavender Brown who needs to die! How could anyone like her? Is it just a coincidence that she took a interest in Ron after he joined the Quidditch team? No, it isn't. She just wants him for his looks. Stupid Lavender…

Okay, that's enough Lavender bashing for this chapter, I should really go and update this.

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay14


	11. David Plus Hermione Equals Love?

"_He's been looking at me funny. I think he's siding with Ron. I didn't know there were sides to us not being friends."_

"_Life sucks for you."_

_Hermione playfully shoved David's shoulder. "And just tell me about your wonderful life growing up down under."_

_Hermione was especially glad to have David as a friend. He knew when to be serious and the right time to make her laugh. She hoped she wouldn't lose him to some other girl. How could Jenna not want him back? She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Hermione had a bit of a sweet spot for David. And judging from David's almost permanent smile, he had taken a interest in Hermione, too._

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be in my mansion, swimming in a pool full of money.**

**Chapter 11**

**David Plus Hermione Equals Love?**

Ron and Jenna relaxed by the lake one sunny Saturday afternoon. Jenna had her head on Ron's chest and Ron had his arms wrapped around her. Jenna sighed contently.

"I love it when it's just the two of us. No one around to bother us."

"No classes. No homework… scratch that, we do have homework."

"Must you ruin this perfect moment with homework?"

"You're right, I'm starting to sound like… never mind."

Ron mentally slapped himself. He couldn't count the number of times he had almost mentioned Hermione's name. Jenna didn't say anything, but it did get very repetitive at times.

"Speak of the devils," Jenna muttered.

David and Hermione were walking across the Hogwarts ground talking and laughing. David held on to Hermione's arm and pulled her toward the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

"Wait," said Hermione when she realized where David was leading her. "The Forbidden Forest is off limits. Why do you think 'forbidden' is in the name?"

"That may be true, but I hear it's a great make-out spot," David said slyly.

"I will not make out with you!"

David pulled Hermione close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And why not?"

Hermione's head leaned closer toward Daniel's. Just before their lips met, she turned her head, causing him to kiss her cheek.

"Who would want to snog you?" she whispered before pushing him away playfully.

* * *

Jenna scowled at Hermione and David.

"I shouldn't let David bother me. He is in my past, and you're my present and future, Ron."

Ron tilted Jenna's head up for a kiss, but it soon turned into many countless kisses.

* * *

David and Hermione were walking back across the grounds. David had his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Hermione was staring at the ground but looked up as she passed the lake. Then, she saw them.

Ron and Jenna snogging as if they were the only ones in the world. They did look good together. They looked so happy together, but for some reason it made Hermione feel miserable. She turned away and ran towards the castle.

"Hermione!" Davis called after her.

* * *

David walked into the library. Hermione wasn't at her usual table. In fact, she wasn't at a table at all. He heard a sniffle come from an aisle. Hermione was sitting on the floor leaning against a bookcase. David sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked softly.

"Ron replaced me," she sobbed. "He asked me not to replace him, and then he goes and replaces me. Before Jenna was his girlfriend, we were trying to work our friendship out, but I haven't spoken to him for weeks. Men _are _scum."

"Don't talk that way, Hermione. I would never replace you with anybody. I hate to see you so upset over something. I love when you smile. You have a beautiful smile."

Hermione shifted and rested her head on David's shoulder. "I love you, David. You are so great."

David looked down at Hermione. "Really?"

Hermione looked back at David and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

David and Hermione didn't realize they had fallen asleep until they were abruptly awaken a few hours later by Ginny.

"David! Hermione! Wake up! People have constantly telling me that you've been here together. I was looking for you for hours."

David hopped up and helped Hermione to her feet. He put one arm round her waist and stuffed his other hand back into his pocket. Hermione looked at Ginny sleepily.

"Can I borrow Hermione, David?"

"Uh, yeah. I should head back to my tower to start on my homework. See ya later, Hermione." He pecked Hermione on the lips and walked off. Hermione stared after him until Ginny snapped her fingers in Hermione's face.

"I heard the original version of what happened, but then the rumours started."

"What are you talking about, Ginny?"

"Harry came in earlier and saw you asleep on the floor. Then, twenty minutes later Parvati told everyone that you were snogging in the library. Lavender dropped the library part and said that you were off snogging. Then, I heard 5th years whispering to each other that you're sleeping with David. Now, the whole school thinks you two are intimate!"

"Intimate! That was the first time he's kissed me… on the lips, anyway."

"He kissed you before!"

"Yeah, a few hours ago near the Forbidden Forest. He was teasing about the Forest being a great make out spot. I told him that I wasn't going to snog him, so he pulled me close to him and asked me 'why not'. I pretended like I was about to kiss him, but I turned my head and he kissed my cheek."

"He really likes you, doesn't he? I see the way he smiles at you. And he's Australia which is an added bonus (a/n: that line is for you ginny-wannabee!)."

"Are you his personal ad or something? I'm aware of what you're saying. But he used to date Jenna! Jenna is perfect. I can't measure up to her."

"Everyone is special in their own way, and everyone likes different things. David is obviously into smart girls. He is in Ravenclaw."

"I enjoy talking bout David, but what am I going to do about the rumours? It doesn't help that we walk everywhere with his arm around my waist. He's protective of me. I think it's cute."

"Well, what's the worst thing that could result from the rumours?"

"Well, Ron and Jenna could find out and hate me forever. The Slytherins would insult me every chance they get. Everyone will think I'm easy. And parents could find out and tell their children to stay away from me. So, about everything could go wrong."

"Okay… but you'll have David."

"Technically, I don't have David. Sure, he kissed me twice, he hold me close to him, and we know that we like each other, but he's never asked me out."

"Then, why don't you ask him out?"

"What am I supposed to say? 'I like you; date me.'? I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," said Ginny, her eyes lighting up. "Use Harry's approach. He just grabbed me and kissed me. It pretty much got the message across."

"That's Harry. I'm not as forward like him. Oh, and there's no way I'm doing it in front of a full common room."

"You don't have to. Just do it when you're alone. You're in here a lot. While studying in here one afternoon, get his attention and do it."

"What if he gets mad?"

"He won't. He's smitten with you."

Hermione and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor tower discussing how Hermione would do it. Ginny queued for a dramatic passionate kiss, but Hermione finnaly got her to settle on a sweet peck.

Harry was sitting in an armchair chatting animatedly with Dean Thomas. He turned and smile at Ginny, but he looked at Hermione oddly. Hermione noticed this, but still smiled and waved.

"Hey, Harry. We don't really see much of each other anymore."

"Hey, Hermione," he replied curtly. He invited Ginny to sit with them, but made no move to invite Hermione.

"Come join us, Hermione," Ginny called from the couch.

"Oh, it's alright. I have homework."

'_And you feel like you're losing your other best friend,'_ her mind added.

Hermione pushed the thought to the back of her mind and proceeded to the girls' dormitory.

* * *

David and Hermione sat silently in the library Monday afternoon writing their essays on "Plants that Heal Vs. Plants that Kill" for Herbology. She already had tried to kiss him, but lost the nerve and had to build it up again.

In her nervous state, Hermione tipped over a bottle of ink. David smiled and cleaned it up with a flick of his wand. She sighed, relieved that he hadn't laughed.

The silence became very awkward for Hermione. She felt as if she would explode. She knew she would have to do it eventually or Ginny would become increasingly annoying.

"David?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?"

"What did you call me?"

"Sorry, it's just that your name is long. I won't call you that anymore." David blushed causing Hermione to melt.

"It's absolutely alright, David. Not many people call me that. It's sweet." David smiled and put down his quill. "I wanted to do something all afternoon, David, and if I don't do it now I will pop.'

"Wha-" David was cut off by Hermione's lips meeting his.

"W-well, tha- that w-was interesting," he stuttered out.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione cried. "I knew you would get mad. I should have-."

"Stop. It's perfectly alright. I didn't think you liked me that much. That day by the lake…"

"It's called playing hard to get, Aussie. Pick up the hints."

David scooted his chair closer to Hermione's, if possible. "Well, hint taken. What do I win?"

Hermione laughed. "I think a snogging session is in order, but not in here."

David packed up his books faster that she thought possible. As she packed her books she thought that she could live with the rumours.

David wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist as she led him out to the grounds. She stopped by the lake and lowered herself onto the ground. David sat down uncertainly next to her.

"Are you sure you want to be out here. It's a common place for everyone to come after classed. We're definitely going to be seen."

"Let them see," said Hermione before kissing him.

* * *

"'Mione? Earth to Hermione Granger."

"Huh?" Hermione looked up from one of her History of Magic book.

"You've been on that same page for twenty minutes."

Oh. I had a lot of things on my mind. I won't bore you with my problems."

"No, you will tell and I will listen. That's what boyfriends do." David closed his book and looked at Hermione seriously.

"Three days ago Ginny and I left here and went to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was in there talking to another Gryffindor. He smiled at Ginny, but he looked at me like I was out of this world. Then, he invited Ginny to sit with him and completely ignored me. He hates me! And… that's it."

"I'm glad you told me what's been bugging you. It's good to know we have no secrets from each other."

Hermione smiled guiltily and looked back down at her book. Actually, she did keep something from David. Secretly, she was extremely jealous of Ron and Jenna. She didn't know whether she was jealous of their intense relationship or just the fact that Ron was in a relationship. It seemed that every time she saw them, they were snogging or confessing their love for each other. But it was much different from Ron and Lavender. At least it didn't look like Ron was eating her face.

Hermione sighed sadly. She was much happier when David was just her friend. They talked then. All they seemed to do now was study. She slammed her book closed and pushed it away, frustrated.

"We spend so much time studying and we never talk anymore. I never thought I'd say this: I'm sick of studying!" She looked quite cross.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said you can't get enough of this place." He put his book in his bag, surprised by her sudden outburst.

"Why would I want to spend every waking moment in the library with my boyfriend?

"Are you saying you want me to leave?" Davis asked, slowly rising from his seat.

This caused Hermione to jump to her feet. "What I'm saying is that since Monday afternoon we've doubled our study time. I thought that we already were in here too much. I would break up with you right now, but it's been only there days and I would probably regret it. I need an hour of two to clear my head."

She jammed her book into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Yes, this is a fight if that was your next stupid question."

This time Hermione was the one to storm out.

* * *

Surprisingly, Ron was sitting at a table alone working on homework. He was interrupted by Hermione stomping in very red in the face.

"You're not working with Jenna?" she said in a tone that matched her expression.

"No, we don't really get anything accomplished together. I'd get much farther without her. Weren't you with David?"

"Mr. Singleton and I have just had our first fight. Just three days into our relationship! I hate him so much right now. He assumes that I want to spend every walking moment in the library just because I told him I liked the library!"

"That's not really anything to fight over. You could have just told him that he needed to lighten up on all the studying," said Ron, tentatively.

"Oh, what do you know," Hermione snapped even though she knew Ron had a good point.

Ron shrugged and returned to his work.

Hermione was taken aback. Normally, Ron would have responded and start another argument. She didn't mention anything about it; she had to do something else first.

"Ron?"

"Yeah, 'Mione?" Ron looked back up at Hermione.

"I need you to find Harry immediately and give him your two-way diary. I really need to speak with him."

"Sure. He put down his quill and went up to the boys' dormitory and returned with his diary in hand. He walked pass Hermione, then walked back to her. He threw his arms around Hermione and held her tight.

"I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered in her ear before releasing her and rushing out of the portrait hole.

* * *

I really have nothing to say… I'm planning to do a sequel after I finish with this story, but don't worry those of you who are faithful readers, this is not the end. I don't you don't think I'm going to leave it like this.

Last Tuesday, me and my best friend got left at the mall during a field trip, and we had to walk back to school. The school is only a mile from the mall, but we had gone to the Shakespeare festival before the mall and we were extremely dressed up.

Please review. I really appreciate those who have been reviewing and ya'll are awesome. Sorry, more southern slang…

If you want to be in my Ron/Hermione Community, please review and say so, or e-mail me.

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay14


	12. Ron the Great

"_Yeah, 'Mione?" Ron looked back up at Hermione._

"_I need you to find Harry immediately and give him your two-way diary. I really need to speak with him."_

"_Sure. He put down his quill and went up to the boys' dormitory and returned with his diary in hand. He walked pass Hermione, then walked back to her. He threw his arms around Hermione and held her tight._

"_I love you so much, Hermione," he whispered in her ear before releasing her and rushing out of the portrait hole._

**Disclaimer: I don't live in Scotland, I'm only 14, and I'm writing a fan fiction. Enough said.**

**Chapter 12**

**Ron the Great**

Hermione stood in the same spot for three minutes going over what had happened.

"He still loves me?" she said out loud. "After I returned the CD and the rumours about me and David… he loves me."

She snapped out of her little trance and ran up to the girl's dormitory to dig out her diary. After retrieving the diary. She sat on her bed and waited. It was a good half hour or so before words finally appeared on the first page.

(H-Harry) _What?_

(Hr-Hermione) _Are you mad at me?_

(H) _Is that all you wanted to ask? Why didn't you find me yourself and talk to me?_

(Hr) _Because I hate seeing the way you look at me. You look at me as if I'm a cockroach or worse, Malfoy._

(H) _Well, I have a reason to be mad at you. You and Ron said that you wouldn't leave my side and always have my back, but ever since Christmas you haven't even sat with us._

(Hr) _Ron pushed me over the line. I'll still be there for you, Harry. I'm sorry for abandoning you._

(H) _How could yo have my back without having Ron's? Are you saying that if I was in danger you would do anything to save me, but if Ron was in danger you would let him die?_

(Hr) _I would never let Ron die!_

(H) _But you said you hate him. As far as I'm concerned it's the same thing._

(Hr) _What do you want from me, Harry?_

(H) _I don't want anything from you if you can't figure it out, but I do want you to know something at least._

(Hr) _What?_

(H) _I'm a great actor._

(Hr) _Okay…_

(H) _I know who switched you and Ginny and I know why. I've known for months even before it happened._

(Hr) _What! Who! Why!_

(H) _McGonagall cast the spell. We had a plan. You and Ron always bicker and I wanted you two to be closer if you were going to stand by me in the Final Battle. We thought that if you two w4ere brother and sister and forced you to get along, things would get better. But everything backfired when Ginny and you died. Then, Ron called you a name and you said you hated him. I told McGonagall to give you on you. And then the Australian showed up and made you forget about Ron._

(Hr) _But why did we die?_

(H) _No one knows. McGonagall was about speechless and Madam Pomfrey completely freaked out._

(Hr) _So, you did all of that just to stop Ron and I from bickering so much?_

(H) _Yeah, it's so important that you two are there. And it's as important that you get along._

(Hr) _Is Ron with you?_

(H) _Not anymore. He let and he should be somewhere in the castle._

(Hr) _I'm going to try to repair our friendship. If it doesn't work, you can't say I didn't try._

(H) _That's all I ask of you._

(Hr) _Friends?_

(H) _Forever._

Hermione closed the diary and put it back into her trunk. After burying the diary at the very bottom, she went back to the common room. Ron had returned and was back working on his homework.

"I see I've rubbed off on ya, Ron. Are you planning to pick up more classes?"

Ron looked at her very Hermione-like, then, his face relaxed again. "I've been working on my impression of you. Have I mastered it yet?"

Hermione frowned. "I do not look like that."

Ron smiled and went back to work again.

"I fancy a walk. How about you?"

Ron lowered his quill. "I better do my homework now then at the last minute."

"Come on, Ron. I'll help you with it later. Take a walk with me or do you want to stay here?"

"Let me just put my stuff upstairs."

* * *

Ron and Hermione sat in the stands by the Quidditch Pitch. A few people were goofing off on their brooms while some boys were trying to impress girls by performing tricks. One unfortunate boy flew into the side of the stands and was dragged off by a couple of his friends. Ron sniggered.

"It's not funny, Ron." Hermione jumped up to see if he was okay.

"Relax, Hermione, that's Tommy Woodworth. He does that about every week. He's trying to get on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team next year. Been crashing into the wall all year."

"Poor Tommy. I hope he makes it." She lowered herself back into her seat.

"I doubt he will. He's in fifth year and he's been trying since second."

"I guess he's not meant to fly," said Hermione.

"Just like you."

"I could do it if I was up for it."

"Then, why won't you?"

Hermione sniffed uncomfortably in her seat. She put her hand over her mouth and mumbled incoherently.

"I didn't catch that. Come again?"

Hermione removed her hand from her mouth and concentrated on her feet.

"I'm afraid of…" she trailed off.

"Heights?" Ron finished for her. She nodded but didn't look up.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of. The best way to conquer your fear is to face it."

"What are you talking about, Ron?"

"I followed thousands of spiders into the Dark Forest into a clearing with spiders the size of cars. You are going to fly on a broom."

"What! There is no way I am flying! I-I can't. I admit defeat. Please don't make me do it."

"Follow me." Ron got up and walked along the aisle.

"I'm not following you Ron! I'm staying put!" Ron didn't stop or turn. He kept walking until he was out of sight.

Hermione sat wondering if she should follow him. She finally jumped up and ran out of the stands. Ron was at the bottom with his arms folded.

"Knew you be down. So, are you ready."

"I am not doing it. Today is a friendship repair day. Let's go walk around the lake."

Hermione wrapped her arm across Ron's back. Ron awkwardly put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione noticed how awkwardly Ron felt and she smiled at him. He returned her smile with a lopsided grin.

* * *

Hermione looked at all the people around the lake. There were mostly first and seconds years except for a couple kneeling across the lake. The boy looked depressed and the girl seemed to be comforting him. She couldn't make out their faces, but she and Ron would pass them soon.

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder; it had been a long day. They were finally near enough to make out the couple. The girl had long brown hair and the boy had sort of dirty blonde hair. The boy turned and looked at her.

"Oh, crap."

She immediately recognized David's emerald eyes. She let go of Ron and pushed him away. Jenna looked at both of them; however, David's eyes never moved off of Hermione.

"Hermione? I though you weren't friends with him anymore."

"We're just trying to repair our friendship, David."

"Looks like it's a bit more than friendship," Davis muttered, looking away.

"It's my fault. I put my arm around her. She had no choice but to put her arm around me. Sorry."

Hermione thought Ron had gone crazy. He had never lied to save Hermione from trouble. She gaped wordlessly at him. David got off his knees and walked over to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. The library is for studying. It's not an ideal place for a date." He kissed and hugged her. Hermione stood there and let him do it. Jenna was over by Ron.

"Are you still in love with her, Ron?" Jenna half-yelled.

Not a second after Ron nodded, Jenna's hand connected with his face. Ron took it and kept his head turned.

"Jerk! You may have not done anything, but you cheated with your heart. That's just as bad. We are definitely over!" She looked at him as if daring him to speak.

Ron opened his mouth but closed it again. He still hadn't turn his head back. Jenna shook her head and ran off towards the Dark Forest. Ron hung his head and Hermione pulled David aside.

"I need some time with Ron. I have to be there for my friend. You understand. We're just friends."

"Okay. Just remember: he's single, you're not. You could make anyone jealous." Hermione kissed her boyfriend and rejoined her friend.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Ron. I could have faced the consequences of reactions."

"I knew Jenna would be mad already. I didn't want you to lose David."

"But you lost Jenna."

"You know what I was going to tell her? I was gonna tell her that she's a hypocrite. She's still hung up on David. She's trying to make him jealous. I'm cheating with _my_ heart? She was using me!"

"So, why did you like her?"

"Shallow reason," Ron laughed. "She's American. But she reminded me slightly of you. She did care how she looked until we actually started dating. But when she started wearing make-up it was a bit much."

"You have something against make-up?"

"I just like it when a girl doesn't dress herself all up just to impress a guy."

"Seems like you know what you like." Hermione shifted back and forth from each leg.

"Weasleys know what they want. The trouble is getting it."

"But Weasleys are charmers." Hermione took a small step closer to Ron.

"Not always true. Take Percy for instance," said Ron, turning to face Hermione.

"Well most Weasleys are charmers. In know one especially who could charm anyone." She took another step. They were face to face.

"And who is that?"

"Charlie Weasley," Ron's face fell. "I'm kidding, Ron. You are a professional charmer."

Hermione wanted Ron to kiss her, and he looked as if he wanted to kiss her, too. He turned his head and took a step back.

"The Australian gets very jealous of you. I better not."

"You are something Ron. Despite everything that's happened this year, you still love me. And you'll do anything for me."

"As long as you're happy I'm fine. If you're not happy I would do anything to change that."

Hermione hugged Ron for a long moment. I wish you were like this before Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas…" Ron pulled a small case out of his pocket. "_Engorgio!_" The CD case grew to it's normal size. It was the Natasha Bedingfield CD. "I found it on my bed the day you met the Australian. I was surprised that you returned it and I was hoping you would accept it again."

Hermione took the CD from him. "_Reducio!_ How'd you know you would have a chance to give it to me?"

"I've been carrying it around."

"You know what? You've been doing everything to make me happy; I want you to be happy. Tomorrow after classes we are going down to the Quidditch Pitch, and you're gonna teach me how to fly. I won't back down."

"You're on. Four o' clock over by the changing rooms."

"I'll be there. I better be off. I've got a load of homework." Hermione started to walk in the direction of the castle.

"Wait, Hermione," Ron grabbed hold of her wrist. "Thanks."

Hermione smiled. Why did Ron have to be so sweet?

* * *

I'm not poking fun at any Australians. David is called "the Australian" because at my school there are two Kyles in the band. One is part Mexican so we call him "the Mexican" or "Mexican". It's just a friendly nickname nothing more.

This isn't one of my favourite chapters. It seemed rushed to me. I rushed a little at the end so I could finish this before I do take my exams so I wouldn't have to worry about updating. I took an exam today, and I have two more tomorrow so wish me luck.

If you want to join my community, please tell me. I will gladly invite anyone. It's Ron/Hermione.

I haven't asked any random questions at all in this story so here's one: If you've seen the 4th movie what's your favourite part? My favourite part is when Ron (Rupert) explains how he was actually the one to tell him about the dragons in some weird logic and Harry (Dan) goes, "How could anyone possibly understand that?".

Sorry for calling David "Davis" a few times. Davis is my last name and I kept wanting to type it.

Please review. Again, I really want to send special thanks to my loyal reviewers.

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay14 (soon to be 15!)


	13. The Trials of Ginny Weasley

"_You know what? You've been doing everything to make me happy; I want you to be happy. Tomorrow after classes we are going down to the Quidditch Pitch, and you're gonna teach me how to fly. I won't back down."_

"_You're on. Four o' clock over by the changing rooms."_

"_I'll be there. I better be off. I've got a load of homework." Hermione started to walk in the direction of the castle._

"_Wait, Hermione," Ron grabbed hold of her wrist. "Thanks."_

_Hermione smiled. Why did Ron have to be so sweet?_

**Disclaimer: A little birdie told me that I could never own Harry Potter. That night we had that little birdie for dinner.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Trials of Ginny Weasley**

Hermione walked briskly over to the Quidditch Pitch. She was late because she had changed clothes and restyled her hair. She was now wearing a brown warm-up suit with a orange stripe down the side of the pants and sleeves. Her hair was in a messy bun.

Ron was standing outside the changing rooms with two brooms. Hermione eyed them nervously. Ron held out a broom and Hermione hesitantly took it with a trembling hand.

"Are you ready?"

"I said I wasn't going to back down. I can do this."

"Okay, my name is Ron Weasley and I will be your flying teacher." Hermione laughed. "I'm going to re-teach what Madam Hooch taught you in first year which you obviously forgot. Put the broom on your right side. Hold your right hand over it and say up."

Hermione placed the broom on the ground and held her hand over it. "Up?" The broom didn't budge.

"Command the broom, Hermione. When flying a broom there are not questions. Concentrate. Pretend like you're doing homework for potions and the broomstick is the key ingredient."

Hermione looked at Ron, confused. "What?"

"Just do it," he said turning red.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated. It was just like the summoning charm minus a wand. "Up!" To Hermione's great surprise the broom did as it was command and flew up into her hand.

"Great job! Now, mount your broom and kick off a bit. Just get high enough to where your feet graze the ground."

Hermione kicked off hard with her left foot. Her broom spun to the right and she fell off.

"Try using both feet," said Ron, helping Hermione back onto her broom.

She finally got her broom to hover over the ground. Ron then rose a few more feet. Hermione tried with great difficulty to get on the same level. She managed to make the broom move, but it was in the wrong direction at the wrong speed.

Hermione sped off over the Quidditch Pitch. Her hands were still clasped to the broom handle, but her body was leaning back. She screamed as her broom did a couple of rolls.

"Lean forward!" Ron yelled as he sped after her. Hermione leaned forward and hugged the broom handle.

She was approaching the fifty feet golden hoops quickly. Any minute she would be crashing into them. She screamed as her broom was about to crash into the hoop. Suddenly, her broom made a sharp right and sped off towards the stands, but not before her leg connected forcefully with the hoop. She cried out in pain and didn't take notice to the fast approaching stands.

"_Impedimenta!_"

Hermione and her broom froze right before she hit the stands.

"_Accio Hermione!_" Hermione was pulled off her broom by an invisible force and crashed into David.

"Thank you so much, David!" Hermione gasped after the Impediment Curse wore off. She tried to get off David, but her left leg screamed in protest and gave out. "I think my leg's broken," she moaned.

David pushed Hermione off of him. "Let me take you to the hospital. Can you walk?"

"A little, but I don't think I could get far."

"Put your arms around my neck. I'll just have to carry you." David picked Hermione up with a bit of difficulty.

"Wait, where's Ron?" Hermione looked back over her shoulder, but all she saw was Tommy and his group of friends. "Nevermind. Let's go."

David almost dropped Hermione twice on the way. She offered to walk, but David seemed determined to prove his masculinity.

In the hospital wing, David settled Hermione onto a bed before dropping into a chair next to the bed.

"What happened now, Miss Granger?" an exasperated Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My leg crashed against a pole."

"Let me go get some potion."

Madam Pomfrey came back moments later with a fiery red potion. She handed it to Hermione and waited for her to drink it. Hermione was about to drink it, but she pulled it away from her mouth and made a face.

"What are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey said anxiously.

"It smells like cinnamon. Is there extract of cinnamon in this? I'm allergic to it; it makes my throat swell close."

"It's the only way I can fix your broken bone."

"Are you sure there's no other way?"

"Well, I can stop the pain, but there is no way to mend it without extract of cinnamon. I'll have to go about it the muggle way and give you a cast."

"How long will it take to heal?"

"Two weeks at least. You'll need to be getting someone to carry your books."

"I'll do it," David volunteered. "I'll need a note to show all my teachers explaining why I'll be late."

"I'll write it right after I take care of your friend, Mr. Singleton."

Hermione left the hospital wing on crutches. So much for more flying lessons. Hermione moved quite quickly through the halls. David was close behind.

Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all at their usual spots around the Gryffindor table. Ron was sitting across from Harry and Ginny. There was a space next to Ron and one next to Harry. Hermione, without hesitation, took the one next to Ron. David tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"If you don't mind, mate, could you move over by Harry? Just wanna sit by my _girlfriend_," said David, emphasizing 'girlfriend'. Ron looked at him coldly before taking the space next to Harry. David pulled Hermione closer with a huge grin on his face.

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, have I told you about my annoying next door neighbour/babysitter, Jon?"

Harry, Ginny, and Ron shook their heads and kept eating. Hermione tried again.

"Well, I've been meaning to. Jon lived on my _left _side." All three of them looked at David.

"Did he always get on your nerves?" asked Ron.

"No, he was really fun to hang out with until he became my babysitter. He became overprotective."

"How so?" Ginny asked bitterly. She very much hated David.

"When we went to the park, he would follow me everywhere. If I went to the bathroom he would stand outside the door waiting for me. It was extremely annoying."

"I bet it was," Harry said coolly.

"If that was me and I was of age, I would of cursed that babysitter," David said obliviously.

"Good idea, David," said Ginny pulling out her wand. Harry put one hand over Ginny's mouth and took her want over Ginny's mouth and took her wand with the other hand. David was busy staring at Hermione.

"Me and Ginny are gonna head back to the common room. We'll see you later."

Harry had to half drag, half carry, Ginny out of the Great Hall. She was shouting muffled incantations in his hand. He took her to the empty 7th year boys' dormitory.

"I hate him!" Ginny shrieked after Harry sealed and placed a silencing charm on the door. "Hermione told me she can't break up with him because it would break his heart. She better break his heart or I'll break his manhood with just a flick of my wand…"

"Ginny! I feel the same way, but yelling at me in no going to help. Take a deep breath and lie down."

Ginny lied down on Harry's bed and stared at the ceiling. "I miss Hermione."

"I miss her and Ron," Harry said sitting at the foot of the bed. "Ron is trying to connect to her spirit by studying and reading everything in the library. But at least I have you and not David."

"At least?"

"I meant you are the moon that glows in my heart."

"I bet that comes from a song. You're not that deep."

Harry pretended to be hurt. "I searched through every love song in my head, and then you insult me."

"Awww, what can I do to make you feel better?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows and lied next to Ginny, possing.

"You know what I want."

"Mint chocolate chip ice cream," Ginny said lazily.

"Exactly," said Harry conjuring two bowls of ice cream.

"How come every time we become overly intimate you suggest mint chocolate ice cream?" Ginny asked taking a bowl.

"Some recite poems, I eat ice cream (a/n: if you're ever see the part with the Pledge of Allegiance in _Bubble Boy, _that's what I'm taking about). And we way past ice cream three weeks ago."

"Everybody was drunk that weekend. Who the heck lets students compet in a butterbeer contest where the prize is more butterbeer?"

"A illegal butterbeer contest conducted by Fred and George."

"True."

"I'm sorta glad I didn't suggest ice cream. I told Ron that when things get overheated we eat ice cream to calm him down. He heard us one day talking about the ice cream. Apparently, describing ice cream sounds weird from an outsider's point of view."

"Well, you're gonna have to start conjuring fat free ice cream. I'm getting fat."

"You don't look fat."

"I'm not noticeably fat, but I feel so bloated."

Harry stopped eating and stared at Ginny.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," he said going back to his ice cream.

* * *

Hermione finally entered the common room at nine o' clock rubbing her temple. Ron was fuming at Harry and Ginny.

"What's Ron's problem?"

"Besides his head?" Ginny spat. "He's mad because Harry and I have been eating a lot of ice cream lately.

Hermione nodded. Ginny had told her about the weird ice cream thing.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, over enthusiastic. "Come, let us take a nice friendly after hour stroll!"

"But-" Harry pushed Hermione out of the common room.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

"I need to… uh, confide in you," he whispered seriously.

"You need to confide in me? You never confide in me. You usually go to Ron for that. Unless… it's about Ginny, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone about this, not even Ginny. Especially not Ron."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Don't kill me. I'm already going to be murdered by Ron if he finds out. I think Ginny is…"

"Cheating?"

"No."

"Annoying?"

"No."

"Stupid?"

"No."

"Fat?"

"No-yes. Well, not exactly but she will get fat if she is what I think she is."

"Well, I have a major headache and I really can't guess anything that makes you fat except for overeating or pregnancy."

"Exactly."

"So… Ginny is overeating which is causing her to be fat. You're not making sense."

"No, Hermione, Ginny is pregnant!" Harry shouted. The fat lady snorted in her sleep and resumed her heavy breathing.

"Oh my God? Is she really?

"Well, I don't actually for sure, but I'm worried that she is. Three weeks ago we went pass the ice cream, and she said she feels bloated."

"Well her bloating could be anything, I'm sure, but if Ron finds out that you think that she is, he'll murder you!"

"I know that, Hermione. That's the least of my worries. She thinks it's all the ice cream, but I've seen enough of Aunt Petunia's soap operas unwillingly to know physical signs. What am I going to do?"

"You really can't trust those soap operas, Harry. They're not entirely reliable and they're stupid."

"Not helping."

"Right, sorry. I'll help find out if she is. She might think she's pregnant, too, but scared to tell you. Wow… The-Boy-Who-Lived might become a dad at the age of 17... The news is gonna be all over this."

"I already feel bad, Hermione. You're not exactly cheering me up."

"Don't worry, Harry. I guarantee she's not."

"Thanks, Hermione."

The pair hugged and went back into the common room. Ron had left and Ginny was asleep on a couch.

"Just leave her there. She'll be fine. Goodnight." Hermione yawned and went up to bed. Harry pat Ginny's stomach, kissed her, and went up to bed.

* * *

Hermione woke up at five thirty in the morning after having a nightmare involving marrying David. She stretched and climbed out of bed. There was no sleeping after a nightmare like that. She pulled her comforter of her bed and went downstairs to sit in front of the fire.

Ginny was awake staring into the flames. Hermione sat next to her and shared the comforter.

"Hey, Ginny. Why are you so early."

"I threw up all over the floor. I cleaned it up, but I can't get back to sleep. So, I've been sitting here thinking."

"About what?"

"The next seventeen years."

"Meaning…"

"Harry thinks I'm pregnant."

"How did you know Harry thought that?"

"Ever since the ice cream thing last evening he's been staring at my belly."

"Do you think you are?"

"I don't have to guess, Hermione. I'm bloated and I just threw up in the common room. Either the house elves are poisoning me, or I am."

* * *

Ugh. I hate this chapter. I wrote it at midnight because I was trying to finish it, and at midnight my mind is half asleep. You should have seen the original manuscript I did. I did the second half late last night so I put in and took out a lot of stuff in that.

I'm going to start dedicating chapters. I used to do it all the time, but then I forgot to do it every chapter, so I just stopped. If you review, a chapter is dedicated to you.

The first 13 chapters are dedicated to: **sarah chandler, RainDateChick, Punky Starfire, Zarroc, dancerrdw, Tears from blue eyes **(I haven't moved on to Dan, I still am madly in love with Gerard Way. I have been for seven months.)**, Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey, MCRfan14, ginny-wannabee **(because Australians rock, except for David) and **Oasis Blackmore **(you have become my favourite reviewer!). They've been reviewing for a while now, and I really appreciate that.

If you want to be in my community, please say so.

I might not update before Christmas. It depends on if I decide to sleep in every morning and spend the whole evening playing The Sims 2. It's vacation, and I've gotten lazy about writing, but after my birthday (the 4th of January), I'll be un-lazy.

Does anybody know who Emerson is? He's 18 and runs Mugglenet. He's awesome.

Random question… how many times have you seen GOF? I've seen it three times. And how many times have you read the book? I lost count after about the 5th. I just finished reading it again last Thursday.

Is anybody into the Dramione pairing? I love it almost as much as I love Ron/Hermione. I know it'll never come true, but it's very fun to read.

If you want to see a true Lavender-basher, check out Oasis Blackmore's profile. I love reading it.

I have a song from Love Actually stuck in my head. I've been humming it for about a week now.

Okay, I am definitely rambling now. I have nothing vital to say…

Oh! I really need a beta. I'm too lazy to be my own. Please volunteer.

I'm gonna go now. I'm probably annoying you.

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay14


	14. Breaking Up Is Easy To Do

**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own J. K. Rowling! Muahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Chapter 14**

**Breaking Up Is Easy To Do**

Hermione sat in the library looking through a stack of books. David had gone off with Jenna because he didn't like to go in the library with Hermione. Ginny was among the bookshelves looking for more books.

Ginny came back to the table with three more books. "Find anything yet?"

"I've read some books on charming muggle things to work on magic. Maybe I could charm a muggle pregnancy test."

"Good idea!"

"But how do I get it? I can't exactly ask my parents to send me one. They probably pull me out and see if there's any all girl magic schools."

"Then how can I figure if I'm really pregnant?"

"Only a girl's monthly visitor can tell (a/n: I know you don't want to know, but as I type this I am cramping badly. Sometimes I hate being a girl. :-P). Are you late?"

"I don't start for a few days."

"So, this time next week we'll know." Hermione closed her book and Ginny sat down. "Is it possible that I'm more nervous then you are?"

"Definitely not. This will change my life forever. I can't finish Hogwarts. I'll be too pregnant to start my 7th year. How will I tell Mum? She's going to hate me and Harry. She'll probably pull me out of school immediately. Ron is going to stop being friends with Harry. I-"

"Ginny! You're talking as if you _are _pregnant. In case you are though we need a plan. We'll map out a plan." Hermione seized a piece of parchment and quill from her bag. "The first thing you'll do is…"

"Break up with Harry."

"What! But you need him now more than ever!"

"But I'm putting him in danger. If I am pregnant I'll be the most important person in his life because I'm carrying his child. Voldemort will see me as bait to lure Harry. He'll kidnap me to get Harry close enough to kill. If I completely cut Harry out of my life he'll be safe that way."

"But Harry wouldn't let go. You know he sticks to a commitment."

"I'll make him let go. Write it down."

"…Okay. Who are you going to tell next? Parents or brother."

"Parents. I want Harry to live a little longer."

Hermione wrote 'tell parents' as the second item on the list. "How will you do that?"

"Tell them about all my high marks first. Just to remind them that I'm a good person. I'll have to butter them up to make them remember that I'm still their only daughter. Then, I'll just flat out tell them. I'll ask them to help me map out a plan for the next few years. I hope Mum won't send a howler. Then everyone would know."

"Are you going to tell Ron?"

"No. He'll find out this summer. IF I am. Enough about me and my mistakes. How are you and Ron going?"

"He carried my books until McGonagall helped Madam Pomfrey find a cinnamon extrack substitute because Jenna stole David away. Ron told me that Jenna still loved him, and I think he still might love her too."

"Why don't you break up with him?"

"Friend-David is the best David. I also like more-than-friends-less-than-dating David. But boyfriend-David is the most annoying person in this world. If I break up with him I'll risk losing his friendship. He an be very charming when he's not following me around like a lap dog."

"You could suggest that you still be friends."

"Yeah," Hermione sighed.

"Why haven't you done anything, Hermione?"

"Please don't laugh at me for saying this. I want Ron to know that I can have a serious boyfriends. I'm not only reserved for him. He probably was trying to get that thought through my head with Lavender and Jenna."

"Actually, Ron dating Lavender is my fault," Ginny confessed. "I told you he walked in on me and Dean last year. Well, I sorta blew up at him and told him that the only real kiss he's had is from Aunt Muriel. And…"

"He felt embarrassed and asked out the first desperate girl he saw. I should jinx you, but I might hurt the baby."

Ginny stood up. "Don't joke about it Hermione. I'm gonna go find Harry. These may be the last few days we spend together. See you, later."

"I think I'll go find Ron. I owe him a game of wizard's chess." Hermione said packing her supplies.

"I thought you hated wizard's chess."

"I do, almost as much as I hate flying, but Ron loves it so much. He has this look of concentration on his face, and it's so cute."

"It may be cute to you, but I think he looks constipated."

Hermione laughed and followed her friends out the library.

* * *

Hermione continued down the hall alone looking for Ron.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder at the two figures running towards her. David and Jenna. Hermione didn't stop. As a matter of fact, she quickened her pace.

"Hermione! Wait!" Jenna shouted. Hermione stopped for her friend. Jenna hugged Hermione quite stiffly and turned to David.

"Thanks for helping me find her, Jenna." Jenna half-smiled and started to walk away.

"Wait, Jenna," Hermione said grabbing her arm. Jenna back up and stood next to David. "David, you and Jenna look so good together. You were friends for two years. You dated a year. Then, you didn't see each other for two weeks. I believe everything happens for a reason. Ron and I were meant to be Harry's best friends, and you two were meant to come back together."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" David asked sadly, he knew what was coming. (A/N: Here's what you've been waiting for!)

"We're over. We're not meant to be together. Jenna is your true love. She's always been. I met mine six years ago, and I-" Hermione sighed and smiled. "I gotta go find him. Could you hold these?" Hermione gave her books to David and her bag to Jenna. She hugged them both and bolted down the hall.

Hermione ran into the stands of the Quidditch stadium. Ron had to be there. Quidditch/Flying was always his favourite pastime. She spotted him sitting in the top row with his broom.

"Ron!"

Ron looked around until Hermione. He stood up as Hermione ran up. She ran up and threw her arms around him nearly making him fall backwards.

"I did it, Ron! I finally did it!"

"Did what?" asked the bewildered Ron.

"I told David who his true love is, so I can be with _my _true love."

"You broke up with him?"

"Of course. The only reason I dated him is that he was there when I was absolutely fuming over you and Jenna. That was one of my most vulnerable moments."

"We've been stupid."

"Yes, you have, Ron."

"That hurt," Ron pouted. "I was gonna kiss you, but since I'm so stupid-"

"Shut up and kiss me."

For the first time all year everything made sense. Love is never lost, but often forgotten.

"I've been waiting six years for you to say that," Ron whispered pulling apart. Ron smiled at her and kissed her again.

Hermione broke the kiss and said, "This goes without saying, but I don't really hate you."

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were hanging around in the common room talking about nothing in particular. Parvati and Lavender came down from the girls' dormitory whispering and looking at Ron. Lavender stood behind the couch Ron was sprawled across and whispered in his ear. Parvati, who was a few steps behind Lavender, giggled.

"Buzz off, Lavender," Hermione snapped upon seeing Ron's face turn red.

"Hermione!" exclaimed Lavender as if just seeing her for the first time. "Just the girl I wanted to see! Word is that you broke up with the Australian."

Hermione stood up and folded her arms. "Your point is?"

"How is it that you're the only girl he's liked at this school? Anyone would have been better than you. And then you go and dump him? People call you smart, but that was a dump move. You've charmed guys with your 'wonderful personality', but you will never get a boy who thinks you're pretty."

Hermione was speechless. Lavender had never gone off on her before.

Ron jumped up and defended her. "And where's the line of boys waiting to marry you?" Lavender didn't answer. "Exactly. I love the way my girlfriend looks, so you better think twice before you insult her."

"Girlfriend!" Everyone, except Ron, questioned. Hermione half expected for Ron to ask her out, but he hadn't really said anything about it. Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks and left the common room together.

"You okay?" Ron asked, putting his arm around her shoulders and sitting on the couch with her.

"Of course, you're always great at standing up for me except for the slug thing."

"I almost forgot," Ron said sarcastically, rubbing his throat.

"Ron? Did you really mean what you said about me being pretty?"

"Of course. You're naturally beautiful." Hermione blushed. Harry felt awkward listening to his friends' conversation, so he and Ginny left the room.

"And do you really consider me your girlfriend?"

"We snogged all afternoon yesterday. We're pass the 'just friends' phase. So, are you my girlfriend?"

"Of course I am, and because you love me so much, you're gonna help me with something."

"And what's that?"

"Help David get over me and get him and Jenna together again."

"What! Do you realize that you're asking your boyfriend to help your ex-boyfriend?"

"Please, Ron?" Hermione poked out her bottom lip and gave Ron puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not falling for it," said Ron, standing up and folding his arms. Hermione stood behind him and kissed his neck. "Oh, stop it. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Ron. I love you." Hermione pecked him on the lips.

"I love you, too. Always have, always will."

* * *

I hope this chapter makes up for the crappy last one. I hated the last chapter.

I'm not done with the story. I still have to pair up David and Jenna, reveal if Ginny's pregnant or not, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

It's probably wrong of a Ron/Hermione shipper to advertise a Draco/Hermione story, but check out the sequel to Hidden One called Never Again. Like I said last chapter, I love the Dramione pairing as much as I love Ron/Hermione.

If you want to join my Ron/Hermione community, please say so.

If you want to co-own my website (which is found in my profile) please email me saying so. My site is a Gerard Way fan site, so if you love Gerard Way/My Chemical Romance as much as me, maybe you should be a co-owner of my site.

My birthday is January 4th! Which is tomorrow! I'll be 15 and that's why I'm Mrs.GerardWay15 now.

All the chapters I write are going to be dedicated to TWO people b/c **Oasis Blackmore** is my favourite person on fan fiction (no offence to anyone, I love everybody) so let's say that this whole story is dedicated to her and the second person for this chapters is… (drumroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllllll) STOP THE DRUMROLL! Like I said the second person that this chapter is dedicated to is **increase the medication**, my new reviewer and a fellow Gerard Way stalker.

Happy 2006 to all of you!

:-P

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay15


	15. One Down, Eight More To Go

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a girl named Danielle who wanted to own Harry Potter. So, she wished really hard on a star. You know what happened? Nothing. Curse the stars!**

**Chapter 15**

**One Down, Eight More To Go**

"So what's your plan?" Ron asked, sitting back down.

"What plan?" Hermione asked, sitting in her boyfriend's lap.

"The plan to get David and Jenna together."

"So far my plan is to actually come up with a plan."

"Are you expecting me to help you find a plan?"

"No, you don't have to. In fact, you don't have to help me at all. I'll find a plan _alone_, and I'll work with David _alone_-"

"The words 'you', 'David', and 'alone' do _not_ belong in a sentence together. I will help you find a plan as soon as dinner is over."

"Of course. You must stuff your face. I would stand between you and food. Let's go."

"Hermione!"

Ginny ran down the boys' staircase and pulled Hermione off of Ron's lap.

"Ginny! We were about to head down to the Great Hall… _together._"

"And you will after you step into the 6th year girls' dorm for a second. It's important." Ginny put her hand on her stomach.

"Oh. Oh! I'll be right back, Ron," Hermione said to her confused boyfriend.

Once they were in the dorm Ginny started pacing the room.

"Are you pre-"

"Yes. I mean, I'm about to find out."

"How?"

"Harry just felt so responsible for this and he wrote a letter to my parents telling them that he might have gotten me pregnant."

Hermione's eyes grew larger. "What did they say? Are they mad?"

"Well, of course they're upset, but they're gonna help me. They owled McGonagall and she's going to do a magical pregnancy test. She told me to bring you along."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Harry's going, too because he might be a dad soon."

Hermione headed for the door. "I'll tell Ron to go ahead without me."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry, Ginny, and Hermione found themselves in McGonagall's office. After a twenty minute lecture, she handed Ginny a goblet of bubbling orange potion.

"Drink it. It'll take a few minutes. Meanwhile, I will explain why I asked you to bring Miss Granger. Miss Weasley, if you're pregnant you will be a target for the Dark Lord. You will be pulled out of school immediately and be put in the muggle world. That's where you come in, Miss Granger. You will need to convince your parents to take in Miss Weasley for a while. That is the basic plan. Any questions?"

Ginny set down the goblet. "How will I finish this year and start next year?"

"Someone will apparate to you at the end of each week to bring you your work."

Ginny doubled over. "I'm gonna be sick." She opened her mouth expecting for the contents of her stomach to come back up (to put it nicely). Instead, a stream of blue light came flowing out. The blue light circled the room several times and darted back to Ginny's stomach. The stream entered her stomach and made it glow for a few seconds before disappearing.

The three teenagers looked at each other thinking the same thing: What had just happened? Instead of explaining anything McGonagall handed Ginny another potion.

"What's this for?" she asked, looking at the clear potion.

"I will tell us how for along you are." Hermione inhaled sharply.

Harry shot up out of his seat. "I need to get some air." He quickly strode across the room and out the door.

"I'll check on him. Drink your potion." Hermione stood up and followed Harry.

* * *

Hermione was still searching for Harry half an hour later. She nipped the marauder's map earlier form Harry's trunk and searched around for him. It seemed he wasn't on the map. She walked out to the grounds hopelessly trying to find him. Crookshanks was laying by the Whomping Willow as if waiting for something. Hermione looked up at the tree. It was unusually still. She smiled and headed for the tree.

The crawl space was very tight. Just when Hermione thought she was about to be stuck, the entrance to the Shrieking Shack appeared. Once in the Shrieking Shack, she headed upstairs to the room where Harry first met Sirius… in human form that is.

Sure enough, Harry was in there, sitting on the floor staring at the rotting wall.

"Harry?"

He didn't turn or even acknowledge her presence so she sat by him.

"I've been looking for you a while. Ginny's probably worried about you. I saw her about 15 minutes ago. She said she's about a month along. I have to write a letter to my parents tomorrow. Ginny also said she had to pack."

Harry held his stomach as if he felt sick. Hermione wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm one of your best friends who's a girl. I won't laugh if you cry." Harry's breath shuddered as he exhaled. "Come on. It'll make you feel better. It's always okay to cry."

And as if an invisible dam broke in Harry's eyes, the tears came streaming down. "I'm too young to be a dad. I don't want to be a dad."

"I know that right now, you don't think you're ready. My dad told me that he thought he would be a horrible father, but I would say otherwise. Nobody can ever be completely ready, but you can do your best prepare."

"I'm not worry about being prepared. I may never be allowed to see Ginny again. She's gonna be put in the muggle world for who knows how long."

"But there's a way you can keep in touch. I bought two way mirrors last year and gave Ginny one. Whenever you want to talk to her I'll let you borrow mine. But no one knows that we have these, so keep it a secret. McGonagall probably doesn't want you two to be in contact."

"I guess it's better than nothing."

"That's the attitude. Now, dry those eyes and go comfort your girlfriend."

Hermione got on her feet and helped Harry up.

"You go ahead. I have to go somewhere." There was a loud crack and Harry was gone (assuming he took and passed his apparation test at the beginning of the year). Hermione groaned and headed for the secret entrance.

* * *

Hermione burst into McGonagall's office 15 minutes later."

"I found Ha-"

Professor McGonagall and Ron looked at Hermione for a few seconds before Hermione spoke again.

"Why are you here, Ron?"

"I was called up here to be told something about Ginny."

Hermione ran up to McGonagall. "Please don't tell him!"

"It's his sister, Miss Granger. He needs to know."

"Then let me tell him. It might be better if he hears it from me."

"Very well. Proceed."

Hermione nervously sat on Ron's lap and kissed him. "I love you, Ron."

"I love you, too, Hermione, but what do you want to tell me about Ginny?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "Um, well, Ginny is leaving Hogwarts and she's not coming back."

"What! Why?"

"Well, in eight months Ginny's going to have a… boy. A baby boy."

"WHAT!" Ron shot up, sending Hermione to the ground. "My sister is-is _pregnant_! She's only 16! I'm gonna kill Harry! I swear I'm gonna murder him! I don't care if I end up in Azkaban; an illegal curse would be too good for him!"

"Ron! Calm down! Stop yelling!"

Ron looked Hermione right in the eye. The look he gave her made her shiver. The only other person who looked at her that way was Malfoy.

"You knew all this time, didn't you? We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other. I'm one of your best friends _and_ your boyfriends. Or at least I was."

Ron stormed out of the room. Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest, buried her head in her knees, and cried.

* * *

"Two-way me every day and take a lot of pictures of yourself so it's like I was there. I wanna see your tummy grow."

"Take care of Harry and try to talk to Ron."

"It's been a week, Ginny. He hates me. But you know what? I deserve it for the way I treated him during Christmas break."

"Don't say that. I know you're gonna be the aunt of my little boy."

The two girls hugged each other tight and only let go when Mrs. Granger pried them apart.

"The train's leaving in a minute, girls. I think it's time for Hermione to get on."

"Okay, Mum. See you this summer." Hermione hugged her parents and got back on the train.

Harry was looking out a window staring at Ginny. He looked close to tears.

"Why didn't you come outside?"

"Too hard to say goodbye," he muttered.

"I understand. Ginny said she would two-way us when she got to my house."

When Harry didn't answer, Hermione stopped trying. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hermione?" Hermione jumped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Are you gonna make up with Ron?"

"I would like to, but he won't answer his diary."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yeah…" Hermione reached into the overhead compartment and gave the diary to Harry.

Harry put his wand to the diary and started at it for a moment.

"Done."

"What did you do?"

"Ron's diary will hit him over the head until he replies."

"You getting good at silent spells."

"But you're an expert in wandless magic."

"True." Hermione looked in the diary." He's answering! Look!"

"_WHAT!"_

Hermione frantically searched for a quill.

"I don't have a quill!"

"You brought the diary but not a quill?"

"Yes, I know. There must be a way to talk to him. Maybe a simple spell will work on the diary. What did the wandless spell book say? Um, 'Focus on your target and what the spell does.' _Sonorus!_"

Nothing happened.

"Let me try again. _Sonorus_."

The book moved a bit, but still nothing big happened.

"I thought I was pretty good at wandless magic."

"_What? What did you do to the diaries? I can hear you."_

Harry and Hermione exchanged looks.

"_Um… Ron?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_It worked! So, anyway, are you still mad at me."_

"_You kept a secret about my sister form me. Of course I'm mad at you."_

"_Ron? This is Harry speaking now."_

"_I especially _hate _you. Some best friend you are!"_

"_And you have every reason to hate me, but you can't blame Hermione for anything. She was just keeping her promise she made to me and Ginny. Please forgive her."_

"… _I'll think about it, but I will _never _forgive you, Harry."_

"_This is Hermione now, Ron. Didn't you once tell me that best friends are forever? I forgave you and I can't remember why I was mad at you in the first place."_

"_Do you really expect me to forgive and forget? My sister's having a baby."_

"_Well, it's not really something you forget, but I do ask that you forgive Harry. He has been your best friends for almost seven years."_

"_I'm not gonna say I will just now, I need time to think about it. I'll talk to you when you get back._

"_It's Harry again. See you, later."_

"_Goodbye, Ron. I love you so much."_

"_I… bye, Hermione. _Quietus

"I can honestly sat that didn't exactly brighten up my day," said Hermione, throwing down the diary.

"What do you expect from Ron?"

"I started to expect more, but now…

"_Hermione?"_

Hermione picked the diary up from where she had thrown it.

_Yeah, Ron?"_

"_I sorta forgot to say goodbye to you."_

"_No, you already said goodbye."_

"_But I didn't do it the right way."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Goodbye, Hermione. I love you… so much._

* * *

Well, I really have nothing to say here about the story… I typed the first part a while ago, so I really don't remember what happened at the very beginning.

Oasis Blackmore and I have a website together. It's a work in progress, but please go by and sign the guest book. I'll keep you up to date on things there… the address is on freewebs and the site name is orb of confusion… so I guess you would type then orbofconfusion.

I'm not in this for the reviews, but they make me feel better.

If you want to join my community please say so.

I love marching band, but I'm thinking of joining colorguard. I know most of you call them cheerleader rejects, but I'm not one b/c I NEVER want to be a cheerleader so I'm not a reject.

That's all for this chapter.

:-P

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay15


	16. Ron and Harry

_Hermione picked the diary up from where she had thrown it._

_Yeah, Ron?"_

"_I sorta forgot to say goodbye to you."_

"_No, you already said goodbye."_

"_But I didn't do it the right way."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Goodbye, Hermione. I love you… so much._

**Disclaimer: Not mine, blah, blah, blah.**

**Chapter 16**

**Ron and Harry**

"So David hasn't made a move at all?"

"No. he's still head over heels for you."

"He thinks he is. Boys are stupid. They think they want one thing, but they really want something else."

"Yeah. Wait… what?"

"Trust me, my two best friends are boys."

Harry set down his fork. "This is all interesting, but I really need to find a new male friends." He got up and moved by Neville.

"Harry misses Ron. Which reminds me that I should be off. I've been trying to get Ron to eat for three days. I don't know how he's surviving." Hermione stacked several brownies on a napkin. Meet me in the library and in hour, Jenna."

"Bye, Hermione."

* * *

Ron was sprawled out over his homework. He was pale and snored loudly. 

"Ron?" She poked him in the head. "Wake up."

"Uh?" Ron slowly picked his head up and a piece of parchment stayed stuck to his cheek. Hermione promptly removed it.

"I brought you some brownies. Please eat. Starving yourself won't make Ginny un-pregnant."

"I know. It's just such shocking news to hear. She's the youngest in the family, but she's the first to have a baby. It's all Harry's fault."

"You can keep saying that, Ron, but it won't help anything. Eat, now."

Ron didn't need to be told twice. He took the napkin from Hermione and inhaled two brownies.

"Hungry?

"'Oost ah wit." (A/N: Special mention to you if can figure out what he said.)

"I figured. I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't think I like where this is going."

"It's not bad. I just want to know where we are."

"The common room…"

"No, I meant in our relationship. Are we just friends, best friends, in between friends and more than friends, or more that friends. Do we just fancy each other or are we in… love?"

"I take back everything I said to you that day in the Headmistress' office. I still want you to be my girlfriend, and I still love you."

"I love you, too." Hermione kissed her boyfriend, and liked her lips afterwards. "Mmm, chocolate."

"There's more where that came from," Ron growled. He dropped the brownies and pulled Hermione into his lap.

"Ron!" Hermione squealed.

Ron kissed her neck passionately.

"Ron, stop!" she giggled."

"I can't help it. I missed you so much," he managed to say before kissing her neck again.

"Come on, Ron. You need to be studying for our _final_ final exams."

"That's at the end of year! It' s March!"

"Exactly. I cut you a bit of slack. I started studying in November. Now, I do have a study schedule for you upsta-"

Ron kissed her again in order to shut her up.

Hermione giggled. "We could always start tomorrow."

* * *

3 Months Later

* * *

"Hermione! Where are you taking me?" 

"Just come on!"

Hermione pulled Harry into a clearing near the entrance of the forbidden forest.

"Someone has a surprise for you, Harry!" Hermione said anxiously.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?

"Here." Hermione handed him a mirror.

"Harry!"

"Ginny?" Harry's voice broke.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. You haven't two-wayed me or owled me in three months. I'm not mad though. I just missed you."

Tears ran down Harry's face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just really tired, and I'm having mood swings like crazy."

"Pregnancy hormones," Hermione muttered.

"And how's th-our baby."

"He's just fine. I hope he turns out like you. Except for the facing off Voldemort every year part."

"Ooh! Show him your belly, Ginny!" Hermione coaxed.

The mirror lowered to Ginny's stomach. Her white t-shirt clung to her swollen belly.

Harry touched the glass. "Wow, it's… growing."

"I swear I just woke up on day and it was like this. Hermione's mum told me I wouldn't get that big because I'm usually petite. She told me I would gain 20 pounds at the most."

"I can't believe that in only five months I'll be a dad."

"Yep. The expected due date is October 14th, nine months after Valentine's Day."

"I wish I could be there."

"I do, too, but I am keeping a picture diary of my pregnancy so you'll get to live it. Can I talk to Hermione?"

"Of course, Ginny. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione took the mirror from the grinning Harry.

"Hey, Hermione! So, update me on you and Ron."

"It's none of your business, Ginny."

"Well, that hickey on your neck is telling a story of it's own."

"Where?" Hermione's hand flew to her neck.

"On the right. I take you 're not studying with him as much as you say you do."

"Well, we put aside a little time to play."

"Don't play too much. You'll end up like me."

"Don't worry. I'm waiting until I'm married."

"Married to Ron?"

"Oh, stop it. I don't know."

"Okay, okay." Ginny yawned. "I'm tired of being tired! Your parents have probably forgotten what I look like!"

"You should go sleep. You're staring to have mood swings. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Ginny's face faded away and Hermione's reflection appeared.

"It's staring to become real," Harry whispred.

"Huh?"

"Ginny being pregnant is becoming real now that she's showing. Before it was like a dream because she looked exactly the same."

"In five months it's be as real as it can get."

"Ginny seems happy."

"She's happy that you're safe. It's hard to track someone down in the muggle world." Hermione held Harry's hand comfortingly. "And this summer, you and Ron are staying in my house and since we'll be out of school you can stay until October when the baby is born."

"Thanks, Hermione," said Harry, pulling her into a hug. "You're the sister I never got the chance to have. And pretty soon you will be."

"What?" Hermione pushed Harry back slightly so she could see his face.

"When Ginny's done with her last year of school. We're gonna get married, and Ron believes you're the one. So, we'll be in-laws."

"Wait, go back to the part about Ron saying I'm 'the one'."

"You now that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley met and 'courted' at Hogwarts." Hermione nodded. "Well, apparently, this has happened for many generations in his family. So, he figures since you've been one of his best friends for 7 years and now you're dating…"

"… Then, I must be the one he's gonna marry. Wow, he's really serious, isn't he?"

"Ron's not serious about a lot of things, but he's really serious about this."

"I want to finish school before I think about marriage. And I was thinking about being an auror or maybe a teacher. And…"

"Are you having relationship doubts?"

"No…maybe. Yes."

* * *

"David!" 

David stopped and waited for the tall red head to catch up.

"Aren't you Hermione's boyfriend? Uh… Weasel?"

Ron gritted his teeth. "Actually it's Weasley, Ron Weasley. I needed to ask you a question. Why do you like Hermione?"

"I don't think it's safe to tell her boyfriend that."

"I won't kick your ass… today."

"Well, she's smart and beautiful. She has a great personality, and she doesn't care about her looks."

"And why did you like Jenna?"

"She's smart, beautiful, has a great personality, and she doesn't care about her looks."

"Either you're repeating yourself, or you like Hermione because she's exactly like Jenna."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I gotta be somewhere. See ya, _Weasel_."

In one swift motion, Ron had David pinned against the wall.

"Call me that one more time and let's see what happens." (A/N: This is the part where I'm supposed to tell you to not do this at home, but if it's someone really annoying, go ahead.)

"Woah, Ron!" Harry seemed to appear from nowhere. He pulled Ron off David with a bit of trouble. As soon as David was release, he sprinted off.

"What are you doing!" Ron pushed Harry off of him.

"Hermione asked me to follow you. I didn't know why, but I figured it out pretty quickly."

"I don't need a baby-sitter."

"But you do need someone to keep you in check."

"Hermione does that."

"Could she have stopped you from bloodying up David?"

Ron looked away and didn't answer.

"Exactly."

Ron spun around and looked Harry straight in the eyes, his face red with anger.

"He knew my name! he knows I hate to be called 'Weasel'! he's jealous and he's deliberately trying to piss me off!"

"And sending him to the hospital and getting detention would have made you feel better?"

"Exactly!" Ron paced in front of Harry.

"Hit me."

Ron stopped pacing. "What?"

"You have built up anger against me and now David. So, release all your anger on me. Hit me."

Ron clenched his fist. "Harry…"

"Hit me!"

Ron shut his eyes and swung. Pain soon took over his whole hand. He looked at the blood on his fist and blood on the wall where he punched it. It was just inches to the left of Harry's head. There was a long moment of silence. All that was heard was Ron's heavy breathing. Harry didn't dare to move.

"I… can't hit you. No matter how much I hate you, I just can't hit you. I won't hit you."

Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. "I really am sorry for… you know, but I can't regret it. I'm gonna have a baby boy in the fall. well, Ginny is."

"I'll forgive you if you promise to marry my sister. She's already a pregnant teen; I don't want her to be a single mom."

"Of course, no question about it. You should go to the hospital wing. Your hand doesn't look too good."

"Oh, yeah." Ron looked down at his bleeding knuckles.

The two teenagers talked the whole way to the hospital catching up on the last three months. When they entered the hospital wing they were equally surprised to see not Madam Pomfrey but Professor Grubby-Plank attending to students. They had assumed that Madam Pomfrey never left the hospital. Professor Grubby-Plank forced Ron onto a bed, and began casting healing spells on his hand.

"I thought you were a Care of Magical Creatures teacher," Harry commented.

"No, Mr. Potter, I have no area of expertise. I substitute for all the teachers."

"Where's Madam Pomfrey… ow," Ron flinched as Professor Grubby Plank jabbed his wound a little too hard.

"She's tending to your sister." Professor Grubby-Plank pointed her wand at Ron's face. A few green sparks issued from the end. "As I understand she fell down the stairs and landed on her stomach. My sister lost a baby that way."

"Lost baby?" Harry paled.

"Yeah, the baby can't survive a fall like that."

"You're not very good at giving bad news, are you?" Ron said. His face was pale, too, but not as Harry's. "We have to hell Hermione, Harry."

Instead of answering Harry collapsed onto the hospital floor.

* * *

50 Reasons Why Ron and Hermione Should Be With Hermione was_ deleted_. Here's a copy of the email I got. 

Mrs.GerardWay15,

Title: "50 Reasons Why Ron Should Be With Hermione"

Summary: "Fred and George give Ron 50 reasons why he should be with Hermione. Come all you RHr shippers! The long awaited chapter 3 finally up!"

Rating: "Fiction Rated: K+"

Main reason for removal: "Not the property of uploading writer Please note we do not allow users to post lyrics to songs they did not write. Exception being works in the US public domain."

The above story has been removed because it violated the guideline detailed on the upload page.

This infraction has been recorded and once you reach a certain limit, your account be automatically banned. Moreover, as a result of this infraction, you will not have upload access for a period of time. has a set of guidelines for the uploading of stories and chapters.

I do not remember ever putting song lyrics in the story. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt I ever did. I sent them an email saying that the removal was not for a fair reason, but they expected that because I'm the author of the story. I was just really upset that they removed it and it didn't even have song lyrics.

When I asked if anyone wanted to be my beta, I got a few reviews from ppl volunteering, but the email files from before the 12th of January are gone, so if you were one of those people who volunteered to be my beta, please say so again. Sorry for the inconvinence (I know that's probably spelled wrong).

Oh, and the person I pick to my beta will know the plot of the story in advance, so if you don't want to hear the ending just yet, then you might not want to be my beta.

Okay, last week I've been in Colorguard clinic. I've gotten everything except for the frickin' toss. I practiced it for three hours today and I haven't gotten it yet. But all I can do is try before I get it.

Please revew.

Arrivederci!

Mrs.GerardWay15


	17. Please Read

The next chapter of this story will be up soon, but right now I wanted your opinion.

I was thinking of doing a Dramione fiction. I love the pairing almost as much as I love Ron/Hermione (but R/Hr always comes first). I wanna know your opinion, and I'm getting around to choosing the beta.

Peace and Love,

Mrs.GerardWay15


End file.
